


Кроткие не наследуют

by Serpentaria



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: «Друг» для Ангел мог стать рычагом давления, чем-то, что превратит неисправную бомбу в какое-то подобие управляемого оружия — если правильно им распорядиться, конечно.





	Кроткие не наследуют

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в которой Рис рос вместе с Ангел. Рис младше, чем в каноне. Гелиос висел над Пандорой еще до событий первой игры. Альтернативная медицина. Авторская пунктуация. Спойлерное объяснение фамилии Риса: в игре Call of Duty есть корпорация Атлас, созданная в 2035 году Джоном Айронсом. В мире фанфика Бордерландсовский Атлас - продолжение той же компании, и династия Айронс - их бессменные управляющие. (кроме этого небольшого заимствования, больше никаких намеков на кроссовер).  
> Иллюстрации можно посмотреть здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213520072.htm

========== 1. ==========

Добро пожаловать на Пандору, детишки.

Ребенок смотрел на него перепуганными разноцветными глазами. Висел, поджав под себя ноги, как кролик; Джек мысленно решил, что если мелкий обоссытся — он его застрелит, и насрать на все планы. 

Ангел, закатив глаза и уродливо раззявив рот, даже не рыдала: выла, размазывая по лицу слезы и сопли, сквозь рыдания пробивалось прерывающееся «не у-би-ваааай» и «о-он мо-ой дру-уг». 

Что за ебучий цирк, подумал Джек, встряхивая мальчишку за шкирку: тот совсем сжался в комок, зажмурился. У него тоже мелко дрожали губы: вот-вот присоединится к ору. 

— Да заткнись уже! — рявкнул Джек, швыряя в Ангел смятой рубашкой из шкафа. — Хватит орать! 

Ткань накрыла Ангел с головой. На секунду стало тише — а потом из-под ткани пробилось свечение. Сиренские отметины Ангел наливались светом и силой, одно неверное слово — и рванет. 

Как тогда. 

Твою же мать! Джек выпустил ребенка из хватки — тот шлепнулся на задницу и, пятясь, отполз назад, к Ангел, прижался к ней плечом; сам Джек, наоборот, сделал несколько шагов назад, стараясь выйти из зоны поражения. 

— Конфетка, — максимально ласково, насколько только мог в таком состоянии, когда от ярости стояла пелена перед глазами, сказал он, — Детка, Ангел, хорошая моя, закрой свой очаровательный ротик и давай поговорим. 

Ангел стянула с головы рубашку, истерично икнула; татуировки пульсировали неровным светом, затихая тем быстрее, чем крепче мальчишка обнимал Ангел за плечи. 

Зависть кольнула в самое сердце: в прошлый раз Джек смог погасить татуировки Ангел, только долбанув ее шокером, а тут какая-то мелочь трогает его дочь, и она успокаивается. 

Джек потер переносицу. На всякий случай щелкнул предохранителем на поясном шокере, сел перед детьми на корточки. 

— Я вас внимательно слушаю, — медленно, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово, чтобы снова не заорать, сказал Джек. — И я рассчитываю, что никто из вас не станет мне лгать, потому что я узнаю и очень, очень рассержусь.

Мальчишку — последнего Айронса — он держал в медикаментозной коме в комнате под кучей камер и замков в подвале. Комнаты Ангел были на втором этаже, точно так же под камерами и замками. Как случилось так, что мальчишка выполз из комы и прятался у Ангел в шкафу? И явно не первый день — судя по завываниям Ангел про друга. 

А ведь Джек еще долго мог об этом не узнать, если бы не захотел показать дочери купленные для нее платья («Ты же девочка, Ангел, эти наряды ничуть не уступают шортам, тоже удобные… что это тут у нас»). И все же хорошо, что это дерьмо случилось четыре месяца спустя инцидента — сейчас он уже мог сколько-то трезво мыслить, не начиная палить в любые движущиеся предметы при любом громком звуке.

У него было целых четыре месяца покоя — немало, учитывая, что первые недели Джек не мог спать, просыпаясь каждые пять минут в ледяном поту, вспоминая, что оставила его дочь от собственной матери. Ангел все это время сидела ниже травы и тише воды в своих комнатах, не говорила о матери и не перечила Джеку — а он должен был сразу понять, что маленькие капризные девочки так себя ведут, только если не хотят, чтобы о чем-то узнал строгий папа.

— Ну? — с нажимом подбодрил детей Джек. Ангел вся съежилась, уткнулась мальчишке в плечо — господи, а Джек даже не помнил, как его зовут — и тот сначала погладил ее по голове, а потом поднял голову. 

— Сэр. Я не сделал ничего плохого, — голос у мальчишки был тихий, но решительный, и у Джека закружилась голова от вновь подступившей ярости.

— Это уже мне решать, и лучше бы тебе сказать, что я хочу услышать. Как ты здесь оказался? 

Тот шмыгнул носом, разноцветные глаза заблестели от слез. Пробормотал еще тише:

— Я не помню.

— В смысле, «Не помню?», — он его сейчас пристрелит, просто продырявит тупую детскую голову прямо у дочери на глазах, и одной заботой станет меньше. — Ангел? 

Она неловко выпрямилась, все еще прижимаясь к «другу», умильно взглянула Джеку в глаза — ну нет, детка, это могло сработать только четыре месяца назад, до того, как ты размазала мою жену тонким слоем по всем предметам в комнате. 

— Рис правда ни в чем не виноват! — точно, Рис. Рис Айронс, «Ризи», как ласково называл его папаша, показывая фотокарточку — примерно за час до того, как отправиться в измельчитель, ха. — Это я. Я случайно подсоединилась к электронике, а там уже по камерам увидела Риса. Не трогай его, он мой друг. 

Случайно, как же; случайно отключила все замки на втором этаже и в подвале, отключила аппараты для поддержания комы, забрала Риса и, конечно, тоже так случайно поработала над данными камер, что они четыре месяца крутили зацикленную картинку, на которой Рис мирно лежал в кровати под аппаратами. Все это — чистая случайность. 

— Рис ничего не помнит, у него никого нет. Только я! Не забирай его, — Ангел высморкалась в рубашку и уткнулась обратно Рису в грудь; тот немедленно снова начал поглаживать ее по волосам. 

Джек вновь потер переносицу, вздохнул; встал и пересел в кресло напротив детей, задумался. 

Мальчишка Айронс не должен был терять память, по крайней мере, такого приказа Джек медикам не давал; опять самодеятельностью занялись, сраные экспериментаторы? Расстреляет нахер всех до единого. Впрочем, так было даже лучше: пусть Джек спустил старшего Айронса в измельчитель не на глазах у младшего, тот наверняка знал от матери, кто именно забрал у их семейства все. Убить мать у Джека в тот день не получилось: чертова клуша успела запрыгнуть вместе с ребенком в шаттл и спрятаться на полгода на Пандоре. Потом уже не сам Джек их нашел, его люди, Джеку было не до этого; мальчишку ему принесли уже вырубленного, только и оставалось, что сунуть в него капельницы. 

Интересно, Рис обеспамятился уже на Пандоре или это последствия комы? 

— Что ты помнишь последним? — уточнил Джек, склонив голову к плечу; ярость понемногу отступала, позволяя ему нормально мыслить. О, он еще получит свою выгоду от всей этой ситуации. 

Рис моргнул, задумчиво закусил губу; если Джек помнил правильно, мелкий был на два-три года старше Ангел, но сейчас выглядел на один с ней возраст — и так же обманчиво беззащитно. 

— Пустыню, — неуверенно сказал Рис. — Людей в масках на скагах и с пистолетами. Один из них выстрелил в меня… Все. Потом я проснулся там, внизу, увидел Ангел. 

— Понятно, — протянул Джек. Понятно, что ничего не понятно. Вот что ему сейчас делать? Невозможно проверить, правду ли говорит мелочь. Невозможно проверить, правда ли он потерял память и, похоже, мать заодно. 

Ангел придвинулась ближе к Рису, и Джек, глядя на эту смехотворно идиллическую картину, прокрутил в голове новую мысль. Ангел называла мелкого Айронса «другом». А ведь это отличная мысль. «Друг» для Ангел мог стать рычагом давления, чем-то, что превратит неисправную бомбу в какое-то подобие управляемого оружия — если правильно им распорядиться, конечно. Джек гений, а Рис — всего лишь мальчишка, так неужели Джек не сможет правильно расставить свои фигуры, чтобы они приносили только пользу и никакой головной боли?

Рискованно, конечно. Было бы лучше, если бы Рис продолжал валяться в коме, пока не понадобится, а это бы случилось не скоро… но ладно. Возможно, так даже лучше. Теперь все будет происходить под его удвоенным надзором — и Джек справится.

Джек нацепил на лицо самую обаятельную из своих улыбок, подался вперед.

— Я очень тобой недоволен, Ангел, — она немедленно потупилась, — но я, так и быть, тебя прощаю. Ты маленький ребенок, тебе нужны друзья для игр, я понимаю. Если ты уступишь Рису одну из комнат, он может остаться здесь, наверху, с тобой.

Ангел расцвела на глазах. Она подскочила, радостно вереща, кинулась ему на шею; Джек внутренне передернулся от прикосновения маленьких смертоносных рук, но все же ласково похлопал Ангел по спине, — и подмигнул Рису из-за плеча дочери.

Мальчишка тут же втянул голову в плечи.

С этим можно работать.

========== 2. ==========

— Я хочу к маме. Где мама?

— Она не вернется, Ангел. А теперь садись на этот долбаный стул.

 

Риса хотелось убить постоянно. Маленький засранец смелел на глазах, вел себя все свободнее и свободнее, от его болтовни вяли уши, но польза от него перевешивала все неудобства: состояние Ангел выравнивалось на глазах. С ней перестали случаться истерические припадки, и у Джека наконец снова получалось спокойно дышать рядом с ней, не держа все время руку на шокере. Она полностью вовлеклась в свою дружбу и либо вправду не замечала, либо закрывала глаза на все действия, не касающиеся ее или Риса; чего еще Джек мог бы желать. Пока Ангел была отвлечена новыми детскими заботами, Джек лихорадочно соображал и строил планы; спустя несколько месяцев, после длинной череды убийств, ему удалось заполучить в личное пользование целый спутник, слегка подержанный, но более чем работоспособный. Еще месяц ушел на ремонт и обустройство, после чего спутник получил название «4N631» и отправился на рабочую орбиту — по замыслу, перед началом полноценной работы спутнику предстояло провисеть там пару лет, выполняя только мелкие задачи.

Но как обычно. Стоило ему подумать, что все идет по плану и ничего не пойдет внезапно по пизде — все пошло.

Полгода, всего полгода у Ангел все было спокойно, он, черт возьми, снова привык, что может подходить к ней без особого страха; почему нельзя было оставить все как есть и не причинять ему лишних неудобств? Дерьмо, дерьмо.

Ангел, едва ли не впервые, позвонила ему сама, когда Джек был на совещании; она так выла в трубку, что он сорвался с места незамедлительно, не слушая вопли говнюка Тэсситера вслед. Когда он добрался до домика Ангел, выяснить у нее удалось только одно: Рис пропал. 

Как поганец вообще смог не то что выбраться из охраняемого со всех сторон дома, а попросту выйти с этажа? Защиту Джек писал сам, заново, она не должна была поддаться ни на какие попытки взлома.

Ангел плакала так, что у Джека закладывало уши. Рыдала страшно, безутешно, — как плачут совсем маленькие дети, когда ломают любимую игрушку. Что было не так далеко от истины — чем Рис был не игрушкой для мелкой капризной девчонки. 

Джек остановился на пороге ее комнаты, не решаясь сделать еще хотя бы шаг: все внутреннее убранство комнаты было по слоям размазано по стенам. Сдерживая тошноту, он приглядывался к размазанным цветам, узнавая то впаянную в стену ткань — от одежды, то дерево — от шкафа. Костей и крови, как тогда, видно не было — и Джек длинно выдохнул. По крайней мере, его дочь мальчишку не убила.

— Детка, — осторожно произнес Джек, оставаясь на месте, — милая. Перестань реветь. 

Ангел заголосила вдвое громче. Ее отметины оставались потухшими, так что Джек все же пересилил ужас перед собственным ребенком и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Сел перед Ангел на пол, притянул к себе — стараясь, чтобы она не почувствовала, насколько у него деревянные руки. 

— Милая, — повторил он. — Расскажи папочке, что произошло.

Ангел замотала головой, уткнулась ему в грудь и продолжила реветь. Похлопывая ее по спине — что еще ему оставалось делать? — Джек вытянул руку и призвал голо-экран с часов, вбил запрос.

На камерах была абсолютная пустота: совершенная, не как в прошлый раз, с заменой кадров. Как будто Джек их и не включал, и не настраивал лично; не осталось ни записей, ни хоть одной работающей камеры. Главный компьютер дома же представлял из себя подобие сваренного вкрутую яйца, только с электронной начинкой. Потрясающе ужасающая картина. 

А Ангел все плакала, не собираясь успокаиваться — и продолжила плакать и на следующий день. И на следующий. И еще.

Джек, каждый день срываясь к Ангел в попытке выяснить все-таки у нее, что произошло, бесконечно крутил в голове одну мысль: он не подумал об обратной стороне дружбы. Лишившись Риса, Ангел стала абсолютно, совершенно неуправляемой, и это был только его, Джека, проеб. Как можно было упустить из вида самое очевидное? 

И как можно было допустить потерю мальчишки, из головы которого Джек собирался когда-нибудь достать все тайны Атласа.

Какая же херня. 

Из Ангел получилось вытянуть признание только ко второй неделе отсутствия Риса — и ко второй неделе мозгоебства от Тэсситера на тему «где ты все время шляешься, Джон».

— Я не думала, что так получится, — Ангел всхлипнула и вытерла опухшие глаза ладонью. — Рис вспомнил, что у него остались какие-то важные вещи, там, снаружи, он боялся, что их украдут. Он должен был вернуться в тот же день! Ничего не должно было произойти! 

Она тараторила с каждой секундой все быстрее, распаляясь и уже практически жалуясь; мозаика у Джека в голове щелкала с такой же скоростью.

Возможность Ангел манипулировать электроникой Джеку была известна, но уровень, до которого она подскочила в своем умении всего за несколько месяцев, поражал.

Как все получается. Она взломала его защиту — абсолютно бесшумно, раз ему не пришел сигнал тревоги — открыла все двери, выпуская Риса, стерла все записи с камер, а потом — потом превратила главный компьютер в фарш, не сдержав волнения, когда Рис не вернулся.

Джек пощелкал языком, соображая. Хороший ли сейчас момент? Получится ли правильно разыграть карты?

Стоило рискнуть: если Риса не получится вернуть — а так, скорее всего, и будет, Джек не был полон радужных перспектив насчет жизни ребенка, который две недели самостоятельно шлялся по Пандоре, — Джеку понадобится другой рычаг давления на Ангел, помощнее шокера. 

— Детка, — Джек погладил дочь по голове, и Ангел подняла на него виноватый взгляд. — Сам я не смогу найти Риса, но! Но ты сможешь в этом помочь. 

От того, какой надеждой наполнилась вся она, Джеку стало смешно.

— Смотри, милая, расклад такой.

Впервые за долгое время (за никогда) он посвятил ее в подробности касающегося ее плана; в осторожных, изворотливых предложениях, само собой.

— Твои способности, — Джек стукнул ее пальцем по лбу, — если правильно их усилить, способны помочь нам найти Риса на этой проклятой планете. 

— Что мне делать? — Ангел, не дослушав, схватила его за рукав. — Папа, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, только скажи, что! Что угодно!

Если бы Джек знал раньше, что так тоже можно, Риса бы спрятал сам.

— Если мы подключим тебя к спутнику, то ты сможешь соединяться с любым недостаточно защищенным электронным устройством на Пандоре. Сможешь просмотреть данные с любой камеры, — Ангел нетерпеливо заерзала, действительно, похоже, готовая на все. — Но для этого в твою хорошенькую головушку придется встроить порт, через который ты и сможешь соединиться с компьютером. Иначе никак.

— И все? Я готова! Хоть прямо сейчас! 

Ангел, с непривычно решительной миной, потрясла маленькими кулачками, и Джек позволил себе довольную ухмылку. В планах до всей этой истории с Рисом было дождаться, пока Ангел немного повзрослеет и встроить порт, не интересуясь ее мнением. А так — так все складывалось гораздо лучше.

— Прямо сейчас не будем. Пару дней подождешь? Нужно все подготовить. Операция не опасная, но потребуется немного времени. А как все сделаем — ты сразу просмотришь камеры, и хоть что-то, но мы узнаем. И сможем найти твоего друга.

Ангел закивала — и снова начала плакать, но теперь не как обычно, когда к ней невозможно было подойти из-за опасности оказаться задетым сиренской гадостью, а тихо и благодарно; такую Ангел даже почти не страшно было прижать к себе и утешать, почти как раньше. 

— Так и договоримся, детка. 

========== 3. ==========

Папа умер молодым, мама сбагрила меня своей маме. Все детство заключалось в программировании и получении тумаков. У меня была кошка, но бабка ее утопила, так как я не заправил постель.

 

Ангел трогала металлические пластины, встроенные ей в голову; с правой стороны пришлось сбрить волосы, и теперь Джек смотрел, как дочь крутится перед зеркалом, еще не решив окончательно, как реагировать на перемены во внешности. То, как она по-птичьи склоняла голову то к левому, то к правому плечу, выглядело даже мило. Да и, несмотря на возраст, новая стрижка была ей к лицу — Джеку нравилось. 

Подготовка к операции и восстановление после нее заняли неделю. В сумме получилось три недели после пропажи Риса, и Джек подозревал, что паренек давным-давно почил среди прочего пандорского мусора; но не говорить же об этом Ангел. Пусть сейчас подсоединится к спутнику и ищет, сколько ей захочется — может, когда-нибудь даже найдет.

И все-таки будет жалко, если мальчишка правда помер; Джек рассчитывал на его голову и его кровь, и, кроме того, успел по-своему к нему привязаться: как-никак, Рис отлично успокаивал Ангел. 

Ангел, навертевшись перед зеркалом, шагнула к Джеку, задрала голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо.

— Я готова! — отчиталась она, и Джек довольно улыбнулся. Вот всегда бы так — добровольно и без истерик, насколько проще бы стала жизнь. 

— Хорошо, тыковка, — Джек сел перед ней на корточки. — Тогда пойдем — я покажу тебе одно классное место.

На постройку бункера у Джека ушло четыре месячных зарплаты, но да и ладно. Еще окупится: с этого места была самая крепкая связь со спутником, это раз, и из этих стен Ангел точно не выберется, даже если снова сплавит начинку компьютеров в железный блин, это два. И небольшое три: места в бункере было только для одного. Дружба-дружбой, а больше Джек не проебется; всего хорошего должно быть понемногу — и под его наблюдением. 

Ангел уселась в кресло перед главными экранами, по-детски зажмурилась, — и Джек, уже взявший в руки провода, на целую секунду заколебался.

«Джон, это же наша дочь, — с мягким укором прозвучал в голове голос его Лоры. — Она всего лишь ребенок». 

Джек сжал челюсти; этот голос, ласковый, спокойный, продолжал сниться ему почти каждую ночь. 

Нет, она не всего лишь ребенок. Она динамит, у которого не видно шнура — длинный ли, короткий, когда рванет, когда прятаться? Они двое уже закрыли один раз глаза на опасность — и чем все кончилось. 

Джек все делал правильно. 

Коннекторы вошли в порты с четким, характерным щелчком; Джек помнил, что это должно быть больно, но Ангел только вздрогнула, громко скрипнув зубами. 

— Как ты, милая? — он проверил крепление и сел на подлокотник кресла. — Ничего не болит? 

Ангел плаксиво скривила губы, но жаловаться не стала. Мотнула головой — и положила пальцы на клавиатуру. 

— Ну и отлично, детка. Если найдешь какие-нибудь следы своего друга, — вряд ли найдет, но пусть хоть тренируется, — тогда позвони мне. — Джек собирался встать, но Ангел быстро вскинула руку. 

— Нет, стой, — она удержала его за рукав. — Посиди немного со мной? С этими штуками, — Ангел притронулась к пластинам, — страшно. 

А ему как будто с ней находиться не страшно, нахмурился Джек, но все же согласно кивнул головой. У него самого в молодости был порт в шее, и никакого труда не стоило вспомнить, насколько его первое подключение к сети было болезненным и перегружающим — а он в то время был в два раза старше, чем Ангел сейчас. 

— Ладно, — Джек постарался, чтобы это прозвучало легко и ненапряжно, как у всякого отца, который соглашается провести время с дочерью, — Конечно, детка. А теперь как насчет заняться делом? Папочке и работать когда-то нужно.

Ангел кивнула в ответ и вернула руки на клавиатуру:

— Я постараюсь быстро. 

И она постаралась.

Ангел потребовался час — всего час! — чтобы перелопатить кучу записей с камер, спутников и маячков; она то сидела, не двигаясь и уставившись в быстро сменяющиеся картинки на экранах, то закрывала глаза, погружаясь в глубины ЭХО-сети, и тогда ее татуировки начинали пульсировать бледным светом. Еще бы час Джек в одной комнате с этой бомбой непонятного действия не высидел — но Ангел успела как раз перед тем, как страх внутри Джека собрался в наибольший комок.

— Я нашла! — она победно вскинула кулаки. — Это деревня в Песках, я не вижу названия на карте… Посмотри! Посмотри, Рис — живой! 

Ангел заплакала; за эти дни Джек так наслушался ее слез, что теперь почти не обращал внимания — так, шум на периферии. 

Он поднялся с кресла, приблизился к четырем экранам: Ангел вывела на каждый разное изображение, три старых и одно онлайновое, и на каждом Рис действительно был жив, но не вполне здоров — на записи, где он кормил ездовых скагов, было четко видно, что с одной рукой у мелкого неладно. 

Правая рука Риса болталась из стороны в сторону, будто в ней вообще не было костей; черт, с лечением придется помучиться. Джек помнил о наследственной беде Айронсов с костями, которые превращались в осколки и пыль с возрастом или от повреждений; сраная генетика, неужели за столько лет существования династии не смогли себе поправить. Ольда Айронс, прабабка Риса, как помнил Джек по корпоративным фотографиям Атласа, к концу жизни все конечности заменила протезами, и все равно не вставала с инвалидного кресла. 

Нужно будет что-то придумать для Риса, подумал Джек и снова перевел взгляд на экраны. 

Бандиты приспособили Риса как мальчика на побегушках; что же, не самое худшее занятие для ребенка на Пандоре, Джек, если бы не бабка и ее надзор, тоже бы бегал с бандитами, оставшимися от Даль. Правда, высока была вероятность, что за промах тебя скорее пристрелят, чем просто наорут, но что поделать. Если бы Рис родился на Пандоре, наверняка занимался бы тем, чем сейчас, по собственной воле.

Но посмотрите только, усмехнулся Джек про себя, какой пацан везунчик — попал не в жадные объятия культа Безрукой и не куда-нибудь в пещеры, а во вполне цивильную по меркам Пандоры деревню, раз в ней стояло несколько камер. Поразительно, насколько фортуна его берегла — почти как самого Джека. 

На экране Рис свалил ящик, который тащил на одном плече, прислонился к нему сам, быстро дыша. К нему подошел один из бандитов, что-то сказал, Рис ответил — и бандит пнул Риса коленом в больную руку. Ангел вскрикнула; Рис же, судя по раззявленному рту, заорал от боли. 

— Папа! — Ангел, забыв о коннекторах, попыталась вскочить с кресла; когда это ей не удалось, просто вцепилась Джеку в запястье — с недетской силой. — Помоги ему! Его убьют!

Да уж если за три недели не убили, и сейчас вряд ли, поморщился про себя Джек, но все-таки кивнул — спасение мальчишки все еще было в его интересах. 

— Не переживай, тыковка, — Джек попытался разжать хватку Ангел на своем запястье. — Сейчас мы вытащим твоего бестолкового дружка.

Ангел сдавила пальцы еще крепче.

— Я хочу, чтобы они умерли, — четко, глядя ему в глаза, сказала его маленькая дочь. — Все до единого, все, кто повредил Рису, я хочу, чтобы их убили! — она сорвалась в крик к концу фразы, и было в этом детском вопле столько узнаваемой, его, Джековой, интонации, что он не сдержал легкой внутренней гордости. Все-таки Ангел и от него взяла.

— Я же сказал, не переживай, — Джек похлопал ее по макушке. — Смотри в свои камеры и гордись отцом.

 

К бандитам Джек отправился сам, с Дожигателем в руках и парой роботов за спиной; на маленькую бандитскую деревеньку хватит с головой. Главное — не пристрелить случайно Риса, а остальное у Джека сомнений не вызывало.

Хруст костей и панические крики ласкали слух после рева Ангел и воплей Тэсситера; Джек, хохоча, палил практически не глядя, и Дожигатель в его руках нагрелся до такой степени, что его уже невозможно было держать. Когда вопли бандитов затихли, а роботы остановились, Джек бросил оружие в песок и пошел искать маленького говнюка, который влез в проблемы сам, а теперь его приходилось из них вытаскивать. 

Рис нашелся в маленьком холодном подвале в окружении выводка недавно родившихся, еще белых и гладких, скагов; один щенок активно тыкался Рису в ладонь неподвижной руки, явно требуя еды. 

— Твою же мать, — искренне поразился Джек, застыв на пороге подвала. Рис поднял голову, посмотрел пустыми глазами — из левого скатилась капля гноя, — и отвернулся обратно, к щенкам. — Рис, — позвал Джек, — Ну же. Рис, эй.

Мальчишка не выглядел на камерах настолько плохо — на камерах он был живчик, разве что со сломанной рукой; неужели плохое изображение скрывало столько проблем? 

— Боже мой, — Джек скривился и прошел к Рису, раздавив одному из щенков голову каблуком; поднял Риса за шкирку, как в первую встречу. — И вот стоили твои потерянные блестяшки вот этого вот? А Ангел была в каком состоянии. Не стыдно тебе? 

Рис не ответил ни слова, только сжался, будто ожидая удара, закрыл левой рукой живот. Джек мысленно махнул рукой: пусть с этим медики разбираются, он все что мог уже сделал.

— Ладно, говнюк, пойдем домой, — Джек взял Риса на руки, поморщился от запаха и вышел вместе с мальчишкой наружу. 

Трупы бандитов ласкали глаз, запах крови постепенно развеивался в сухом пустынном воздухе; Рис прижался головой к плечу Джека и хрипло спросил: 

— Это вы их убили? 

— Я, — согласился Джек. — Что, не надо было?

Рис дернулся всем телом, затрясся мелко, как от холода; прошептал:

— Надо. Надо было. Спасибо. Спасибо большое, сэр.

— Зачем ты вообще поперся обратно на Пандору? Что там у тебя было такого важного заныкано?

Рис выпростал из-под рваной майки — той самой, в которой он сбежал из дома, — красный кулон в виде треугольника.

— Это мамино, — сказал Рис, стесняясь. — Это все, что от нее… осталось. Варкиды и металл едят, но тот, наверное, умер раньше, чем переварилось. Я тогда нашел рядом с их гнездом, когда маму искал, и спрятал, чтобы не потерять. За ним вернулся, откопал, но там на бандитов наткнулся. Вот и…

Джек сначала передернулся, представив ребенка, копающегося в останках варкидов, а потом сообразил:

— Так твою мать варкиды сожрали? Ты же говорил, что ничего не помнишь.

— Я не и не помнил. Вспомнил про маму потом уже, иначе бы я сразу сказал, — голос у Риса стал слабее. — Рука болит…

Джек скосил глаза на его правую руку — распухшую и посеревшую. Нет, без шансов, это и Джек мог сказать, не дожидаясь медиков. Рису повезло, что он левша. 

— У нас с тобой будет очень длинный разговор, — пообещал Джек. — А пока сиди тихо. Покажу Ангел, что ты живой — и к врачам. 

 

У Ангел им пришлось задержаться: она визжала от счастья и висла на Рисе, трясла его, игнорируя жалобы на больную руку; Джек, посмотрев на это, решил, что ничего не случится, если он отбежит на пять минут позвонить в свой отдел узнать, как там дела. 

Когда Джек вернулся, дети шушукались; Джек задержался, спрятавшись за косяком и осторожно выглянув в комнату. 

У Риса в ладонях копошился маленький белый комочек.

Он притащил щенка скага. 

С ума сойти. 

— Нитра самая маленькая из помета, и мама у нее небольшая, так что она сильно не вырастет. И материнской слизи она не ела, панцирь твердым не будет. А еще она очень дружелюбная, погляди! — Рис ткнулся нос к носу с отвратительной тварью — а та охотно лизнула его в ответ. — Видишь? Они очень легко приручаются, если не жили в дикой природе. 

Ангел протянула руки, и щенок перебрался ей в ладони, свернулся клубком.

— Она еще где-то месяц будет такой, потом нарастит панцирь и станет немного крупнее, — Рис погладил щенка по шипастой морде, и та ласково прихватила его пальцы беззубой пастью. — Она милая, да? Я ее для тебя принес. «Нитра» — это потому что мать их в нитроглицериновом озере родила. Так намучился, пока всех оттер! 

Ангел счастливо пискнула, нота в ноту со щенком — и Джек, больше не скрываясь, вышел из-за косяка. Дети синхронно вздрогнули, Рис кинулся закрывать своим телом Нитру.

— Да вы оба тронулись, — устало сказал Джек. Это был такой длинный день. Такие выматывающие три недели. Почему он должен разбираться и с этим дерьмом. — Абсолютно исключено. Скаг с Ангел жить не будет.

— Это не опасно! — тут же кинулся на защиту Рис — и куда делось все то больное спокойствие, с которым Джек принес мальчишку из бандитской деревни. — Я знаю, я спал со щенками все это время…

— Щенки вырастают, — жестко оборвал его Джек. — Исключено. Дай мне эту тварь сюда, я ее выпущу. 

— Но ее съедят, она же новорожденная, скаги месяц проводят под землей, прежде чем выбираются наружу, и то для них еще полгода охотится мать! — Рис раскинул руки, закрывая Ангел и Нитру. — Если выкинете Нитру — выкидывайте и меня! 

Почему его жизнь превратилась в ебаный ситком, подумал Джек, как в замедленной съемке наблюдая за искажающимся в реве лице Ангел. На каком моменте своей жизни он проебался настолько, что получает вот это все. 

Ну да. Когда не сунул Риса в измельчитель вместе с его слабохарактерным папашей. 

Возможно, еще не поздно?.. 

 

Ангел рыдала. Рис рыдал. Вторя им, выла Нитра — тоньше, но в два раза громче. 

У Джека лопалась голова. 

— Да чтоб вас! — заорал он, потеряв терпение. — Ладно! Ладно! Но если эта тварь сделает хотя бы намек, чтобы укусить Ангел — я ее сам застрелю! Ясно вам обоим? И пусть ходит в наморднике! 

Рев прекратился как по щелчку; Нитра затихла секундой позже, когда Ангел прижала ее к себе.

— Наш с тобой будущий разговор, тыковка, только что стал вдвое длиннее, — в сердцах сказал Джек, в несколько шагов пересек разделявшее их расстояние и практически привычно схватил Риса за шкирку. — Надеюсь, сегодня больше никаких сюрпризов не будет — и я смогу сдать тебя, говнюк, на попечение медиков. 

Рис только икнул, — а Ангел вдруг расхохоталась, легко и весело.

========== 4. ==========

Иногда я завидую вам, бандитам — вы такие… не обремененные вещами, типа интеллекта, культуры, нравственности, чести, амбиции, внешности… Я мог бы продолжить. Я не буду. Но я бы мог.

Новая рука Риса сияла свежей краской и блестела смазкой; Джек приказал сделать ее в желтых, Гиперионских цветах — точнее, пока не Гиперионских, но вот-вот, еще пара лет. Эта была длиннее и современнее: предыдущий киберпротез уже полгода как стал Рису мал, когда тот бросился расти вверх — тощим так и остался, но тянулся вверх, как варкидово гнездо. Подросток из него получился на диво неловкий — высокий, тощий, нескладный — но из таких обычно и вырастают самые симпатичные. Он перерос Ангел на полторы головы, и когда Джек разрешал Рису спуститься к ней в бункер, она каждый раз тащила Риса к стене делать отметки, а потом долго висела у него на шее, завистливо голося. 

— Она потрясающая, — выдохнул Рис, рассматривая руку и сгибая пальцы. — И тут выход в ЭХО-сеть! Спасибо! 

Джек довольно ухмыльнулся. Сегодня они праздновали день рождения Риса, и все вчетвером — включая развалившуюся на коленях Риса Нитру, вымахавшую до размеров большой и очень толстой овчарки, — сидели у Ангел в бункере в дурацких розовых колпачках, на которых Ангел и настояла; а Джек согласился лишь потому, что она этот год на диво хорошо себя вела. Устроила всего одну истерику по поводу того, что Рис, «единственный мой друг, сэр!», слишком далеко. 

Не может же он ходить в школу на Пандоре, привычно ответил Джек на ее вопли. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой друг вырос необразованным, как здешние бандиты. Разве ты не желаешь ему добра?

Как обычно, Ангел это заткнуло — и с тех пор она об этом молчала, только угрюмо сверкая глазами. Возможно, потому что Джек разрешил Рису спускаться на Пандору чуть чаще, чем раньше.

В отличие от Ангел, Рис доставлял гораздо меньше проблем: он принимал на веру практически каждое слово Джека и восхищенно заглядывал ему в рот, — это избавляло от кучи затруднений с Ангел, потому что Рис мог уболтать ее на что угодно. Очень удобно.

Со времени побега Рис вспомнил большую часть из того времени, что он провел с матерью на Пандоре; кое-что пришлось подчистить, чтобы ассоциативная память не подкинула лицо отца и звучание фамилии, и чтобы три недели, проведенные с бандитами, легче влияли на психику. Сейчас Рис жил с легендой, которую на довольно скорую руку сочинил Джек, а остальное додумал себе сам: отец их с матерью бросил, и они переехали на Пандору, где мать погибла, а самого Риса подобрал и вылечил Джек, потому что Рис ему будет полезен. «Потом объясню чем, тыковка, пока учись».

«Конечно, сэр!» бодро отвечал Рис, глядя восторженными разноцветными глазами; его искреннее, не напускное восхищение приятно гладило Джеку гордость.

Рис посещал школу на Гелиосе; несмотря на раздаваемые сотрудникам контрацептивы, на станции все равно регулярно появлялись дети — и куда их девать? Так появились детский сад, школа и университет с тремя факультетами; за годы существования станция научилась обеспечивать себя сотрудниками сама: многие из них как родились на Гелиосе, так никогда его и не покидали. 

— Ребята с ума сойдут от зависти, — пробормотал Рис, сжимая пальцы в кулак, и Ангел немедленно скуксилась. Рис был ее единственным другом, не считая Нитры, и она полагала, что так должно быть и с другой стороны; о друзьях, которых Рис завел в школе, она даже слышать не хотела. 

Рис, заметив выражение ее лица, немедленно всполошился, полез в рюкзак.

— Я тут тебе кое-что принес, — он запустил обе руки в отделение, и, надув щеки, вытащил большой горшок с толстым красным стеблем, торчащим вверх.

— Да откуда ты это все тащишь, — тяжело выдохнул Джек, пока Ангел радостно обнималась с горшком и тыкала пальцем в мясистые бутоны.

Рис со своего бандитского приключения затаил мечту стать космобиологом; исключено, конечно, будет программистом, как сам Джек, но пока Рис все равно упорно таскал всякие растения и мелкую живность — непонятно, откуда, биологам Джек уже дал по мозгам, когда Рис притащился с личинкой молотильника. На вид как глист, и не поверить, что вырастает из этой штуки тридцатиметровая хуйня. 

— Это огненный кактус! — радостно возвестил Рис. — Только он не будет плеваться огнем, у него нет нужных клеток. Я его сам вывел! 

Посмотрите на него только. 

Джек сам ткнул в бутон; когда тот только булькнул, но действительно не лопнул, извергая огонь, Джек махнул рукой. Пусть мальчишка пока развлекается — скоро у него не останется времени на ерунду. 

— Ступай-ка в шаттл, Ризи, — приказал Джек, когда торт был съеден, а Ангел нависелась у Риса на шее. — У нас тут с Ангел есть одно дело. 

Минут пять дети прощались — было бы трогательно, если бы не было раздражающе, — и Рис все-таки покинул бункер, потрепав Нитру по шипастой башке напоследок.

Без Риса наедине с Ангел моментально стало неуютно — да и у дочери с лица сразу пропала улыбка. 

Она без лишних понуканий стянула колпачок с головы и встала со стула; отпихнула ногой Нитру, подскочившую с высунутым языком, и прошла к своему креслу у компьютеров. Джек подключил к ней коннекторы и вздрогнул от того, как Ангел громко и болезненно вскрикнула.

— Ну что, детка, есть кто подходящий? — решив игнорировать ее недовольство, спросил Джек.

Ангел помолчала, сканируя, и минутой позже подтвердила:

— Да. Четверо, в автобусе.

— Отлично! Скажи им: Не тревожьтесь. Оставайтесь спокойными и не подавайте виду, что кто-то с вами разговаривает. Выходите из автобуса.

Ангел повернулась к нему, нахмурилась:

— Но они еще едут. Сэр.

— Заткнись. Давай, скажи им.

Ангел бросила на него холодный взгляд, совершенно не подходящий ее милому лицу — но подчинилась.

Джек довольно потянулся. Его план пришел в действие.

========== 5. ==========

Ну же, пирожок, подойди сюда!

Эйфория наполняла его всего, распирала изнутри; Джек час с лишним только хохотал, не в силах сдерживаться, а все остальное время заливал в себя отличной выдержки кактусовую настойку, празднуя.

У него получилось. Он сделал это! Хранилище открыто, Пандорские подземные источники напитались эридием так, что драгоценное вещество ломилось из разломов, отравляя все живое; разве не восхитительно?! 

О, теперь дела пойдут в гору еще быстрее. 

Пожалуй, пришло время заняться Атласом — и пустить в ход Риса. Если Джек вытащит из его головы коды доступа, развалить Атлас будет делом пары часов — и они свалят с Пандоры окончательно. 

Джек довольно, сыто расхохотался. Алкоголь еще кружил голову, но Джек не стал дожидаться, когда его отпустит, отстучал сообщение Рису, не глядя на клавиатуру. Долго дожидаться его не пришлось: прибежал через три минуты, запыхавшийся, в школьной корпоративной форме совершенно дурацкой расцветки; да, определенно, цветовую гамму Джек сменит в первую очередь.

Рис замер в дверях, раскрасневшийся и улыбающийся.

— Вы звали меня, сэр! 

— Звал, тыковка, — лениво отозвался Джек, запрокинув голову на спинку кресла. — Ты мне понадобишься для одного дела. Ты и твоя хорошенькая головушка.

Как обычно, Рис вспыхнул от комплимента, пошел яркими пятнами; Джек рассматривал его, веселясь. 

Какой же он молодец, что выбрал именно такой стиль общения с Рисом: такой, что мальчишка теперь восхищенно смотрел ему в рот и жадно глотал любое слово; да, хорошо, что Джек не вернул его обратно в кому. Приятно, когда люди выполняют его приказы добровольно, а не под дулом пистолета. 

— Подойди сюда, садись, — Джек пихнул ногой второе кресло.

Рис, спотыкаясь и путаясь в ногах, дошел, уселся; уставился на Джека радостным преданным взглядом. 

— Я собираюсь встроить тебе в голову порт! — заявил Джек, крутанувшись на стуле; его тут же затошнило, и пришлось остановиться, закинуть ноги на стол.

— Порт? — Рис нахмурился, почесал затылок. Джек скользнул взглядом по его уложенным волосам, длинной шее; да, пожалуй, именно висок будет наилучшим выбором. — Как у Ангел? 

— Да, типа такого, только поглубже, — Джек прикинул на пальцах размер порта. Размер получился немаленький. — Мне нужен полный доступ в твои мозги.

Рис потешно распахнул рот, тоже расставил пальцы, как Джек, и позеленел.

— Но зачем? Я от вас ничего не скрываю. 

— Закрой рот, пирожочек, — Джек оттолкнулся ногами от края стола, поднялся; его слегка пошатывало. — Ты пойдешь на операцию самостоятельно или мне придется тебя тащить? 

— Пойду, конечно, сэр. Я просто хотел узнать… Я молчу, молчу! — затараторил Рис, заметив выражение лица Джека. — Порт — это круто, я и сам бы хотел. Не такой большой, — он снова посмотрел на расставленные пальцы и снова скривился, — но вам, наверное, лучше знать, как лучше. 

— Верно мыслишь! — радостно отозвался Джек, привлек к себе Риса и взъерошил ему волосы; Рис протестующе замычал, потом, сдавшись, рассмеялся. — Все будет тип-топ, тыковка, верь мне.

Рис заглянул ему в глаза; от доверчивого восхищенного взгляда стало смешно — и слегка тепло позади груди.

— Конечно, — негромко сказал Рис, и Джек отпихнул его от себя, чтобы не размякнуть. Он и так передумал убивать Риса после того, как получит коды, хватит с мальчишки доброй воли от Джека. 

И все-таки, как приятно, когда доверяют безусловно.

— Пошли, кексик, — Джек дернул Риса за прядь волос. — Медики тебя ждут-не дождутся. 

 

В отделе кибермедицины их встретила тощая доктор с убранными в тугой пучок волосами; на виске у нее то и дело вспухала жилка. Она посадила Риса на кушетку, вколола что-то красного цвета в огромном шприце, и, убедившись, что Рис мирно засопел, отвела Джека к окну.

— В его возрасте не рекомендуется вообще встраивать порт непосредственно в мозг, тем более таких размеров, — сказала она, пуча глаза за огромными квадратными очками. — Это нанесет непоправимые повреждения мозгу, самое малое — нарушится координация движений. Самое большое — он и вовсе потеряет рассудок. Я бы рекомендовала позадишейный порт, или, в крайнем случае, теменной поверхностный. 

— Ирма, тыковка, я тебе плачу не за то, чтобы ты меня запугивала, — Джек угрожающе сощурился, но та только поморщилась, ни капли не испугавшись. 

— А я получаю деньги не за то, чтобы превращать детей в овощи, какая бы цель за этим ни стояла. Порт желаемых размеров можно будет поставить, когда мальчик перестанет расти, — Джек положил руку на висящий на поясе Дожигатель, и Ирма наконец сверкнула страхом в тусклых глазах. — Я могу поставить ему височный порт, если это настолько необходимо, в два раза меньше, чем предлагаете вы, но побочные эффекты в виде нарушения координации все равно могут быть.

Ладно, сойдет. Черт с ней, с координацией, Рис и так был неловкий, вряд ли что-то сильно изменится, а вот овощ Джеку — и Ангел, Рис, в конце концов, ее драгоценный друг, — совершенно не нужен.

Джек махнул рукой, соглашаясь, и доктор удовлетворенно поджала губы.

— Операция займет два часа минимум. Пока вы можете заняться своими делами, я сообщу, как мы закончим.

 

Джек никуда не ушел; смотрел сквозь стекло с брызгами крови, как Ирма быстро и привычно орудует инструментами, как сверлит в виске Риса отверстие, откладывая в сторону крошки черепной кости и розоватую мякоть мозга, как осторожно, по миллиметру, вталкивает сверкающий новизной порт вглубь черепа, а потом — как водит зеленым лучом по кромке порта и черепа, сращивая металл и кость. 

Она вышла из операционной через три часа, снимая перчатки; за ее спиной на кушетке сидел Рис, баюкая голову в руках и блуждая мутным, невидящим взглядом по комнате.

— Я сделала все так бережно, как могла. Теперь мальчику потребуется примерно неделя для восстановления, все это время его будут мучить головные боли, и я не могу обещать, что они прекратятся. Возможно, с возрастом. Подключение не рекомендуется, это может нарушить нейронные связи.

Джек накрыл ее рот ладонью.

— Помолчи. Ты сделала, что я хотел, больше от тебя ничего не требуется. Иди, купи себе что-нибудь, ты теперь можешь себе это позволить, — она яростно взглянула на него, и Джек даже развеселился, но забыл о ней сразу, только взглянув на Риса. — Ризи! Пирожок. Пойдем.

Рис поднялся; его повело в сторону, он запутался в длинных ногах и чуть не упал. Джек поймал его за шкирку и поставил ровно. Надо же, Рис и впрямь стал еще более неловким, хотя казалось бы.

— Ты как? — спросил Джек для проформы.

— Голова, — еле слышно отозвался Рис. — Болит. Не вижу ничего, один туман. 

— Ничего, скоро пройдет, — легкомысленно сказал Джек; поднял руку, чтобы потрепать Риса по волосам, но, подумав секунду, опустил. — Сейчас я быстренько посмотрю кое-что у тебя в мозгах, а потом будешь отдыхать, сколько захочешь. Можешь даже школу попрогуливать. 

Рис бледно улыбнулся в ответ и закрыл глаза, уткнулся Джеку в плечо. 

— Хочешь сказать, мне придется тебя тащить, — с деланным недовольством пробурчал Джек; бледный молчаливый Рис будил в нем старые чувства, сродни тем, что были, когда Джек таскал Ангел с температурой на руках. — Ладно уж. Но только один раз.

Джек перекинул руку Риса через свое плечо и повел их обоих в кабинет. 

 

В кабинете Джек уложил бумажно-белого Риса на короткий диван, потрогал его за лоб — нормально, температуры нет. Пошебуршал, подтягивая к подлокотнику компьютер и штекер на твердом складном проводе.

— Слышишь меня, пирожок? — Рис приоткрыл мутные глаза, изобразил губами «угу» и снова опустил веки. — Сейчас подключу тебя минут на пять. Может быть слегка больно, надо будет потерпеть.

Рис, не двигаясь, снова угукнул одними губами. Джек сел рядом с Рисом на край дивана, тронул пальцем сначала тонкий длинный штекер, потом — шестиугольное отверстие порта. Вот оно было горячее, обожгло палец; Джек, зашипев, отдернул ладонь и сунул палец в рот. 

Наверное, можно было бы и потерпеть с подключением… но нет, к черту, ничего с мозгами мальчишки за пять минут не случится, а Джек хотел получить свои коды прямо сейчас, немедленно, и немедленно же начать шествие против Атласа. 

На всякий случай Джек накрыл рот Риса ладонью, а потом прищурился — и быстро вогнал штекер в порт.

Рис изогнулся дугой, заорал так страшно, что у Джека судорогой свело пальцы; протез Риса двинулся сам по себе, со сжатой в кулак ладонью, и Джеку чуть не прилетело по лицу. Запахло палеными проводами и жареным мясом.

— Какие мы нежные, — пробормотал Джек, не желая признаваться даже самому себе, что испугался, и торопливо подсел к компьютеру. 

На экране мелькали графики, таблицы, формулы; информации в Рисе было столько, что компьютер, выдерживавший прямое подключение к главному блоку Гелиоса, на глазах Джека начал перегреваться и тормозить.

Джек щелкнул пальцами и ринулся разгребать под несмолкаемый вой Риса.

 

Он отключил Риса через пять минут, как и обещал, — страшно разочарованный и злой. 

Да, Айронсы определенно не были идиотами, не зря династия продержалась на плаву тысячу с лишним лет: хитрые твари выложили на первое место никому не нужное барахло, а главное, секретные данные и коды, спрятали глубоко, под огромной, монументальной защитой. Получилось вытащить один только намек, в какой из бункеров Атласа на Пандоре можно подключить Риса, чтобы получить больше. 

Черт. 

Джек потряс стонущего Риса за плечо.

— Ризи. Я закончил, хватит уже. 

Рис неопределенно булькнул в ответ, потом на робо-руке подтянулся к краю дивана; его стошнило на пол желчью и кровью. 

Джек вскочил, отступил на пару шагов; хотел заорать, но передумал. И так весь этаж наверняка всполошили, твою мать, Ризи. 

Рис посмотрел на него: сосуды у него в глазах полопались, изо рта текла струйка крови, и выглядел он по-настоящему жутко. 

Но был живой — и вроде соображающий. Не спекся.

— Как больно, — прохныкал Рис. — Все больно. 

Джек вызвал робота-уборщика. Дождавшись, пока маленький блинчик вытрет лужу, присел перед диваном, чтобы их с Рисом лица были на одном уровне.

— Живой? — уточнил Джек. — Прости, тыковка. Серьезно. Но я тебе не соврал, управился за пять минут, как обещал. 

— Всвпрдк, — буркнул Рис. «Все в порядке». Ну раз в порядке, то и отлично.

Джек осторожно похлопал Риса по плечу.

— Ладно, конфетка, можешь лежать отдыхать. Или… Хм, можешь слетать навестить Ангел, она уже вторую неделю ноет, что вы не видитесь. У нее тебе станет лучше.

Рис сначала снова угукнул, прикрыл глаза — а потом оживился, попытался сесть, держа голову в руках.

— Спасибо, — шепотом произнес он, морщась. — Да. У Ангел хорошо.

Джек не был до конца уверен — это невозможно было проверить, — но подозревал, что у Ангел есть какие-то сиренские исцеляющие силы. Сам Джек их на себе никогда не испытывал, но Рис, когда заболевал, каждый раз возвращался от Ангел выздоровевшим и бодрым. 

Даже завидно.

 

До шаттла Риса пришлось провожать: он неуверенно стоял на ногах, пошатываясь, и был бледно-зеленым, ровно в тон скажьей рвоты. Джек посадил Риса в кресло, пристегнул и отправил на Пандору, а сам пошел звонить Ангел, предупредить.

Она появилась на экране сразу: отчего-то с яростно блестящими глазами.

— Эй, детка, — сказал Джек, любуясь ее выражением лица: сейчас она была на диво похожа на него самого, — к тебе там спускается твой дружок, будь готова встречать.

Ангел встала с кресла, приблизилась к объективу со своей стороны; практически рыкнула:

— Ты сделал Рису больно. 

Откуда она?.. Ах, черт — Джек так торопился, что забыл отключить камеры в своем кабинете. 

— Не преувеличивай. И я говорил тебе — не смей за мной шпионить.

— Ты сделал Рису больно! — крикнула Ангел, не слушая его, и Джеку пришлось шваркнуть кулаком по столу, чтобы прервать ее.

— Не повышай на отца голос! — рявкнул Джек. — Веди себя прилично, Ангел. 

Она, бледная, с прилипшими ко лбу волосами, сжала губы в линию, — и сказала, тише, резко переведя тему.

— Я хочу выйти отсюда. Хочу тоже быть на Гелиосе и ходить в школу, как Рис.

Джек поморщился. Они уже говорили об этом, сотни раз: Джек уже начал думать, что они пришли к общему — то есть, его, — мнению, и договорились. Поэтому он сказал, что говорил обычно:

— У тебя есть все, что нужно. Здесь безопасно. Здесь есть все, что может понадобиться — и нет никого, кто причинит тебе вред. Мир снаружи опасен, а я не хочу, чтобы с моей маленькой девочкой что-то случилось.

— Я не маленькая девочка! — Ангел снова повысила голос, но к концу фразы стушевалась. Приложила руки к лицу и посмотрела на Джека сквозь расставленные пальцы.

— Знаешь, — она склонила голову к плечу, не убирая рук. — Знаешь, Джек, — она перестала звать его папой в двенадцать, но Джек до сих пор вздрагивал всякий раз, как она называла его по имени, — а я ведь знаю все, что ты сделал с семьей Риса.

Так. Эта тема должна была всплыть рано или поздно: Джек так и не смог добраться до старых записей в измельчительной камере, чтобы их уничтожить, и подозревал, что Ангел рано или поздно их раскопает — хотя бы из любопытства.

— Рис из семьи Айронс, верно? Владельцев Атласа. Рис — сын Квилла Айронса, покойного главы Атласа. Ты позвал Квилла Айронса на переговоры — и убил. А Риса оставил — потому что в его ДНК зашифрован доступ ко всем проектам, тайнам и деньгам компании. Я знаю, зачем тебе Рис, я знаю, зачем ты держишь его рядом с собой. И я могу все ему рассказать.

Джек цыкнул языком. Подтянул к себе кресло, сел, стараясь выглядеть максимально расслабленным. Ему было совершенно не нужно, чтобы Рис сейчас узнал о своем настоящем прошлом; не сейчас, когда Джек знал, что для получения доступа к кодам Атласа в голове Риса требовалось его добровольное, искреннее согласие. Если Ангел расскажет Рису, новая информация отложится в голове слишком крепко, и ее трудно будет стереть — такое сложно забывается.

— Не стоит угрожать папочке, тыковка, — ласково сказал он; Ангел взвилась, но он поднял ладонь, затыкая ее. — Ты сейчас поступаешь крайне глупо, понимаешь сама? Да, у Риса в голове есть нужная мне информация — но ничего не случится, если он умрет. Я ничего не потеряю, а коды Атласа раскопаю и сам, мне просто понадобится больше времени. Если ты проболтаешься — я его убью. Кому станет хуже?

Ангел округлила глаза. Вот, а говорит, что не маленькая девочка. Подумала бы хоть немного, прежде чем так разговаривать с отцом.

— Так что, — все еще ласково уточнил Джек, — ты собираешься рассказать Рису? Стоит ли мне спуститься, чтобы пристрелить его у тебя на глазах?

Тут он явно перегнул; татуировки Ангел вспыхнули ярким белым, в отдалении громыхнуло. Проморгавшись — свет ослеплял даже через камеру — Джек рассмотрел позади Ангел размазанное по стене коричневое пятно. Стол. Нитра, с высунутым от страха языком, носилась позади.

Как хорошо, что он сейчас не там.

Ужас перед дочерью накатил с такой же силой, как в тот, первый раз. Джек заставил себя собраться: они не закончили.

— Я не услышал ответа, тыковка.

— Я не расскажу, — прошипела Ангел в ответ. — Я буду молчать. 

Джек показательно широко ухмыльнулся:

— Вот так, детка. Тебе лучше слушаться и не перечить мне, если ты хочешь сохранить Рису жизнь. О. Я слышу по твоим динамикам звук его шаттла. Иди встречай и помни, о чем я сказал. Я узнаю, если ты проболтаешься.

Ангел с перекошенным лицом отключилась, а Джек щелкнул на своем компьютере, отрубая камеры в кабинете, и позволил себе на краткий момент сжать голову в ладонях, пережидая приступ ужаса и воспоминаний того дня.

Ему потребовалось пять минут, чтобы выгнать из головы видение Лоры, размазанной слоями расплавленной плоти по стенам; отдышавшись, Джек наклонился и дернул нижний ящик стола.

В ящике лежал ошейник с фиолетовым замком, блестя полированными боками — новое изобретение, никто еще не применял против сирен такое; Джек наконец сам нашел средство для контроля.

Жаль, что Ангел вынуждает призвать ее к порядку. А он ведь серьезно не хотел этого делать.

Не хотел этого делать так скоро. 

========== 6. ==========

Нет! Сейчас ты оставляешь своих врагов в живых, а потом они стреляют тебе в спину! Мне не нужны сюрпризы! Мне не нужны ВЫЖИВШИЕ!

Рис сидел, свесив голову вниз; обычно залакированные, сейчас его волосы свесились вниз, слипшись сосульками от засохшей крови. Серая университетская форма побурела, порт на полсантиметра торчал из черепа — «прикладом ударили в глаз», сказал Рис. «Они решили, что я умер».

Ниша потрепала его по голове.

— Как жалко, — сказала она мурлыкающим тоном. — У тебя был такой симпатичный глазик.

— Ниша! — одернул ее Джек, и Ниша повернулась, рассмеялась:

— Что? Это и тебя касается. 

Рис поднял голову. На левом глазу у него была крест-накрест приклеена повязка, уже снова пропитавшаяся кровью. «Надо отправить его к медикам», — отвлеченно подумал Джек, трогая собственную повязку — на все, теперь обезображенное, лицо. На пальцах осталась кровь и прозрачная желтоватая жидкость.

— Это всего лишь глаз, а не жизнь. Сделаете новые, еще лучше.

Рис истерично и неразборчиво булькнул; он все еще был в шоке, но хотя бы перестал орать.

— Они убили их всех, — бесцветно сказал Рис в сотый раз и снова уронил голову вниз. 

— А я убила тех, кто «убил их всех», — беспечно отозвалась Ниша, снова потрепала Риса по голове. — Даль получили по яйцам, так что давай, возьми себя в руки — вы с однокурсниками отомщены, а вот Джек еще нет.

Джек одобрительно промычал. Он лежал на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны, в бок упиралось его новое лицо; нужно будет протереть, прежде чем снова надевать, весь пластик в кровище Тэсситера.

— Да брось, Джеки-бой, — наконец рассердилась Ниша, села рядом с ним, прижавшись горячим бедром к его. — Святоша тебя подлатает, сейчас, Вильгельм только закончит зачищать ваш Центр Героизма и поднимется. А потом мы отправимся на Пандору и найдем тех, кто с тобой это все сделал. Идет? 

— Отличный план, детка, — вяло отозвался Джек и отвернулся от нее.

Безумный, отвратительный день. Все должно было быть не так. 

Блядские Даль и блядская же Зарпедон. Да, Джек молодец, Джек герой, он отлично справился, он всех спас и даже наконец прикончил Тэсситера, изумительно — но не за такую же цену. 

Он снова потрогал выжегшее ему лицо клеймо. Черт с ней, с внешностью, это он как-то переживет — маска, как подтвердила и Ниша, только добавляла ему внушительности, — но потеря драгоценного артефакта и предательство, тем более неприятное, что настолько неожиданное, что-то в нем доломали: Джек чувствовал осколки былого благоразумия в голове, с каждой новой мыслью все более перемалываемые в труху. 

Ниша поднялась, отошла от него; сквозь шум в ушах Джек слышал, как она воркует с Рисом. Надо же, Джек бы не подумал, что у нее есть слабость к тощим окровавленным студентам. 

В отдалении, у двери, оглушительно протопали. А, Вильгельм вернулся. Джек повернул голову.

— О, мы уже заждались! — Ниша отступила от Риса, подошла к Вильгельму, и, поднявшись на цыпочки, стерла у него кровь со щеки. — Никого мне не оставил? 

— Уж прости, — пробасил Вильгельм, оглядел всю их компанию и без дополнительных приказов активировал Святошу. Белый дрон просканировал пространство — и, вот мудила, первым полетел к Рису. 

— У нас еще так много дел, — не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, сказал Джек. — Стольких надо убить. 

— Только дай направление, ковбой, — пропела Ниша. Святоша, вправив Рису порт, сделал по комнате круг, завис перед Нишей; стрельнул лечилкой ей в левое плечо.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Ниша, крутя вылеченной рукой. 

Вильгельм кивнул на Святошу:

— Его благодари.

— О-о-о нет, я не как вы, рободрочеры, и не собираюсь, — она подкрутила кнут на поясе и вернулась к Джеку, вытащила маску из-под скрывшей ее складки одеяла. Поскребла ногтем шершавый пластик.

— Погладь его хотя бы! — бросил ей вслед Вильгельм, рокочуще смеясь, и Ниша показала ему язык, но подлетевшего Святошу по верхнему щитку похлопала. 

Святоша пиликнул, призывая снять повязку; пришлось подчиниться. В полированном стекле камеры Джек увидел свое отражение — глубочайшим шрам во все лицо, никакая пластика не поправит. Дрон замигал огоньками, выпустил зеленый луч. Озабоченно тарахтя, покрутился над всем Джеком, — и отлетел обратно к Вильгельму. 

Джек тронул шрам. 

— Теперь тебе на лицо можно что-нибудь наливать, а потом слизывать! — Ниша встала коленями на постель, потянула Джека за руки. — Вставай! Вставай, наш командир и храбрейший из героев. Много дел, много дел…

— Сама знаешь, где их вертел, — в тон ей ответил Джек, но позволил себя поднять. 

И вправду. Ни в коем случае нельзя позволить себе раскиснуть, Ниша дело говорила. 

Кажется, на этот раз ему с девушкой повезло. Не менее кровожадная, чем Мокси, но гораздо более… Разумная? 

Ха.

— Вот это мой Джек, — мурлыкнула Ниша, быстро прижалась губами к углу его рта; будто угадав его мысли про Мокси, сказала:

— Когда отправимся убивать предателей, чур, грудастая моя. Никогда не любила клоунов. 

— Все, что захочешь. 

Джек переступил с ноги на ногу, проверяя равновесие. Один глаз, выжженный клеймом, не видел, но ничего, ничего, он себе поставит один из новых протезов. И Рису, точно, ему тоже. В какой раз поганцу повезло - буквально накануне, неделю назад, Ирма вкатила ему жидкий металл, укрепляющий слабые Айронсовские кости. Без этого, пожалуй, Рису бы и вправду пробили череп.

— Я сейчас, — сказал Джек, забрал маску и ушел в ванную. 

Пока он умывался, до него дозвонилась Ангел. Джек вызвал ее голографическое изображение, поставил на бортик ванной.

Первым, что она спросила, было ожидаемое: «Что с Рисом?».

— Он не отвечает на мои сообщения. С ним все в порядке? — От непритворной заботы в голосе дочери Джеку стало тошно.

— Рис, Рис, Рис, — передразнил ее Джек. — Как дела у отца, не хочешь поинтересоваться? 

— С тобой никогда ничего не случится, — резко ответила Ангел, но оборвала сама себя, когда Джек поднял голову и посмотрел в объектив.

— Ни хуя себе. В смысле, ни фига! — она сама торопливо поправилась, прежде чем Джек успел рявкнуть про речь. — Что с твоим лицом? 

— Твоя соплеменница оставила подарочек. 

Ангел замолчала. Джек отмыл от крови лицо и пластик маски. Поморщился, защелкивая крепежи. Лицо ощущалось не своим, вдвое толще; Джек пошевелил губами, скорчил гримасу на пробу, в очередной раз проверяя, как откликается маска на движения. 

Сойдет. 

— Все в порядке с твоим дружком, — сказал Джек, прежде чем Ангел снова напомнила о вопросе. — Потерял глаз, зато единственный выжил. Везучий засранец. 

Ангел выдохнула, облегченно и счастливо; Джек не слышал ее такой с тех пор, как надел на нее контролирующий ошейник и резко ограничил все ее способности. 

— Я хочу его увидеть. 

— Обойдешься, — легко отозвался Джек и отключился первым. 

Он вышел из ванной, массируя подбородок: крепеж впивался слишком сильно, надо будет поправить. 

— Ну что, вперед, слушать крики? — Ниша подскочила к нему, крепко сжала пальцы чуть выше локтя.

— А то. 

Джек покрутил головой, щелкнул шеей. Да, лицо, да, Сокровище; но возможно, его новые приобретения компенсируют потери. 

В конце концов, он заполучил себе Гиперион.

И у него осталась дочь — и Рис; Рис и тайны Атласа в его голове.

Ох, Джек получит все.

========== 7. ==========

Никогда не встречайся со своими героями, парниша, они все мудаки. Все до единого.

Джек вел машину, держась за руль одной рукой; Рис потешно вопил и начинал цепляться за все подряд, когда Джек уходил в крутой вираж, орал: «Ты нас убьешь! Убьешь же!» 

— Брось, тыковка, зато весело! — хохотал Джек в ответ и выкручивал руль то вправо, то влево. 

Из машины Рис не вышел, выполз на подгибающихся ногах; они ехали не один час, и Джек навиражил вволю. 

Светлое здание Атласа высилось на четыре этажа вверх; по одной из стен полз рыжего цвета плющ, окна были выбиты, из провала на третьем этаже торчал наполовину рассыпавшийся стол с повисшими проводами — все мародеры вытащили. 

И хрен с ним, Джеку все равно нужно было то, докуда мародеры при всем желании бы не добрались. 

Бункер, спрятанный на три этажа под землю, бункер, куда могли попасть только Айронсы; самовлюбленные ублюдки настроили себе потайных местечек — спрашивается, зачем, кому они помогли. 

 

Дверь подземного бункера — огромная, во всю стену, много слоев металла, — была исцарапана и покорежена, но не вскрыта, как Джек и думал. 

Джек прошелся мимо нее. Ни кнопок, ни видимых сканеров. Как попасть внутрь?

— Просканируй-ка тут все, — приказал Джек Рису, щемящемуся в углу. — Как меня заебали эти матрешки, ты бы знал, тыковка. Блядский Атлас.

Рис несмело улыбнулся, зажег глаз. Походил из угла в угол, потом победно вскрикнул и принялся разгребать кучу мусора в углу двери: за камнями и пылью нашелся ладонный сканер. 

— Что теперь? — уточнил Рис, потыкав в кнопки; сканер зажегся красным и предложил приятным женским голосом приложить руку: «Если у вас допустимый уровень доступа, разумеется».

— Делай, как она говорит, — отмахнулся Джек. — И давай шустрее, меня бесит это место. 

— Но уровень доступа и все такое?.. — пробормотал Рис, и, поймав взгляд Джека, все-таки подчинился. Сканер пожужжал, сканируя его руку, и удовлетворенно щелкнул. Вспыхнул зеленым.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — сладко сказал сканер и затих; дверь поползла вниз, поднимая тучу пыли и мелких мошек.

Откашлявшись, они оба вошли внутрь, в постепенно расцвечиваемую зажигавшимися лампами темноту, к стоящим рядами компьютерным столам; Рис озадаченно смотрел на свою левую руку.

— Это так странно, — протянул он. — Откуда у них мог оказаться отпечаток моей ладони, это старое здание… Ох, черт! — Рис тонко взвизгнул, отскочил, судя по звуку, куда-то в сторону; Джек повернулся к нему и сам в первый момент чуть не заорал: в углу, подсвеченный красным, сидел доберман и скалил зубы.

Но не шевелился.

— Надо же, — несмотря на умоляющий лепет Риса, Джек подошел к собаке ближе, потрогал за ледяной нос. — Это же собаки Харрен. Я видел фотки, у нее их было две, обе механизированные. 

Но что собаки Алмы Харрен, одной из трех Основателей Гипериона, делали здесь, в тайном бункере Атласа? Джек напряг память.

В корпоративных учебниках о прошлом Основателей нормально не писали, оставляя основное место под восхищенные оды; но точно, точно, он знал эту историю от старшего Айронса и по обрывкам слухов. Харрен же сперва служила в Атласе, была телохранительницей Ольды, прабабки Риса, и, поговаривали, у них была любовная связь. Потом Ольда Айронс вышла замуж, Алма Харрен ушла в Даль, потом ушла и оттуда, стала наемницей, и как раз началась последняя война корпораций. Говорили, она общалась со своей первой нанимательницей до ее смерти; возможно ли, что именно поэтому собаки остались здесь?

— Я тоже видел фотографии! — отозвался Рис, тоже приблизившись и несмело задержав руку над собачьей холкой; так и не решившись прикоснуться, отошел в сторону. — Наверное, тут есть и вторая, раз их было две. Первый раз вижу механизированных животных в стазисе, так круто! 

Джек быстро пересказал ему, что вспомнил, опуская, само собой, романтику, фамилию Айронс и родственные связи; закончил:

— Гиперион тогда был мелкой компанией, бытовую технику производил, можешь поверить? Им тогда заправлял Лоуренс де Квидт, сраный изобретатель Железяк, — и дядя чертового Тэсситера, что за мудак, мысленно дополнил Джек, — он ее нанял, самый первый успел. Она так и осталась в Гиперионе управляющей, а потом к ним присоединился Максим Тернер — помнишь, такой мужик с хитрющим еблищем? Он выкупил весь Гиперион, они начали делать оружие, и дела пошли в гору. Харрен изобрела стабилизаторы, «и оружие Гипериона с тех пор самое точное на рынке!», — на память процитировал Джек. — Шикарная она женщина была, Алма Харрен, без нее Гиперион не стал бы Гиперионом.

Рис смотрел на него, распахнув рот.

— Ты ее знал? Харрен? 

— Я родился через месяц, как Харрен умерла, — фыркнул Джек. — Тебя на факультете вообще учат считать? Сколько лет прошло. 

Рис смутился, спрятал глаза. Все так же с опущенной головой прошелся между компьютерами, трогая панели пальцами робо-руки; Джек наблюдал за ним с интересом исследователя, впервые выпустившего в дикую природу выросшее в доме животное.

— Где-то здесь должен быть коннектор, — подсказал Джек. — Возле главного компьютера или типа того. Атлас ебанутые, наверняка спрятали, как на входе, так что лучше просканируй. 

Рис послушно зажег ЭХО-глаз; закрутил головой, оглядываясь и спотыкаясь. 

Коннектор нашелся за панелью в самом верху стены; еще дальше не могли спрятать, придурочные. Стульев в бункере не было, так что Джеку пришлось подсадить Риса — и тот достал длинный, побуревший провод с белым штекером на конце. 

Рис разглядывал штекер, скривившись; пусть с его первого подключения уже прошло несколько лет, и он вполне нормально использовал свой порт, новые подключения ему удовольствия не приносили. Впрочем, когда это Джек заботился о чужом удовольствии, ха — если речь не шла о Нише, само собой. 

— Я все равно не понимаю, — Рис потер штекер между пальцев, очищая его. — Это все так странно. Откуда у меня в голове может быть то, что ты ищешь? 

— Объясню как-нибудь потом, — раздраженно отозвался Джек. — Не тормози, пирожочек, у меня кончается терпение. Давай, подключайся, чоп-чоп.

Рис поморщился, сел на пол, прислонившись к стене; глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и, зажмурившись, ввел штекер в порт. 

***

Господи, это было больно каждый чертов раз. Рис сжал зубы, пережидая резь в виске, длинно выдохнул — и распахнул рот, увидев перед собой две бледные голограммы, красную — и белую. Две женщины. 

— Ничего не говори, юноша. Слушай меня, — красная женщина присела перед ним, белая осталась стоять. 

— Для Квилла ты слишком маленький. Значит, ты должен быть Рис. Они же назвали тебя Рисом, как было у меня в завещании, или выбрали другое имя? Моргни, если ты Рис. 

Рис ошалело моргнул, быстро скосил глаза в сторону Джека; тот стоял, прислонившись бедром к пыльному столу, и нетерпеливо притоптывал ногой. Неужели он не видел этих двоих?

— Эй. Ризи. Что там у тебя? 

— Не говори ему, что видишь нас. Скажи, что обрабатываешь информацию, — на этот раз заговорила вторая, со смутно знакомым светлым завитком на лбу.

— Пока ничего, — сказал Рис вслух, мечтая вырвать из себя штекер и заорать. — Очень… Много. Информации.

Красная хихикнула.

— Да ты актер от бога, юноша. Рис. Смотри-ка, Алма, дорогая, они все-таки назвали его, как ты предложила. Только я пока не вижу энтузиазма, которым должно было наделить его имя, хаха! 

Алмой, видимо, была белая; у Риса резко щелкнуло в голове. Доберман в углу. Алма. Алма Харрен? 

— Не открывай рта! — быстро сказала красная, прочитав по его лицу немедленную готовность требовать объяснений. — Никому кроме тебя не нужно знать о нас. Слушай внимательно. Этот человек, который стоит там — он держит тебя в заложниках, я правильно понимаю? Он хочет от тебя коды Атласа? Никак нельзя допустить, чтобы они попали в чужие руки. Сейчас ты скажешь этому человеку, что ты практически добыл коды, но тебе не дает окончательный доступ из-за возраста. Скажи, что доступ откроется, когда тебе исполнится двадцать пять… Или лучше поменьше? Вдруг этот его убьет? — Красная перевела взгляд на Алму Харрен, и та сморщила голографический нос.

— Пусть скажет двадцать три. 

— Ладно, да, двадцать три. И что главный доступ откроется на Прометее, туда уже при моей жизни было трудно попасть, все в развалинах и кислотных облаках. Это выиграет тебе время. Тебе нужно будет сбежать от этого человека и прийти сюда снова, одному, тогда мы все объясним нормально. Понимаешь меня? 

Рис закрыл глаза, пережидая тошноту. Что происходит. Что, черт возьми, происходит.

— Ни в коем случае никому ничего не рассказывай, — голос красной продолжал звучать в его голове. — Мы будем ждать тебя, сколько потребуется. Да, кстати, ты же не знаешь, наверное? Меня зовут… — помехи, — и мы с тобой р-р-р… 

Висок обожгло болью; Рис распахнул глаза и уставился на Джека, выдернувшего из него штекер и смотревшего одновременно нетерпеливо — и странно. 

Голограммы пропали, голос затих.

— У тебя было такое лицо, будто твои мозги перемалываются прямо у тебя в черепе. Ну? Что там?

Рис съежился, подтянул колени к груди. Внезапно ему стало страшно, как никогда еще не было: эти голоса, эти женщины, недовольный Джек с Дожигателем на поясе. 

— Извини… — Рис всхлипнул. Ангел и Джек — независимо друг от друга — нещадно дразнили его мямлей и плаксой, но сейчас, рассудил Рис, у него вполне был повод. — Оно не дает мне полный доступ. Из-за возраста. И из-за того, что основной блок на Прометее. 

— Из-за возраста? — недоверчиво переспросил Джек. — Что за дурь, ты же через месяц на работу выйдешь, почему там ограничение по возрасту?!

— Я не знаю! — Рис закрыл лицо руками. — Я ничего не понимаю, правда, правда, я не виноват…

Это был первый раз, когда он осознанно соврал Джеку; Джек всегда говорил, что узнает, если Рис или Ангел ему солгут, и тогда им не поздоровится, и Рис всегда, всегда говорил только правду, никогда ничего не скрывал, если Джек спрашивал. От накатившего ужаса сердце заколотилось в горле, головная боль, его верный многолетний спутник, тугим обручем сжала голову.

Рис не поверил происходящему, когда Джек не положил руку на Дожигатель, а просто похлопал его по плечу.

— Господи, пряничек, реветь-то зачем? Прекращай немедленно.

Рис неуверенно посмотрел на Джека: тот выглядел крайне раздосадованным — но не разъяренным.

— Я думал, это важно?.. — спросил Рис тихо. — Ты так давно хотел эти коды…

— Конечно, это важно, очень важно, но что поделать, тыковка, мы оба знаем, какие Атлас говнюки. Прометея, подумать только, а на Прометее нам скажут, что самый-самый главный блок вообще на Земле? — Джек сердито прошелся по комнате, вернулся к Рису. — Но ничего, кексик, я все равно пока разбираюсь с наследием Тэсситера и Железяк, так что это дело ждет. Если ты мне только не врешь. 

Рис заполошно дернулся, крикнул:

— Я не вру!

Джек только кивнул:

— Я тебе верю, пирожок. Ты же не самоубийца, — он похлопал Риса по голове. — Что-нибудь интересное было, кроме тупых ограничений? 

Рис вызвал с киберпротеза компьютер, быстро проскроллил; пока с ним разговаривали голограммы, времени анализировать информацию не было. Те женщины сказали ему ничего не говорить Джеку, но… Но что-то же надо сказать.

— Здесь… Я не уверен, как так может быть, но здесь есть карта залежей эридия. Она что, создалась автоматически? — с сомнением сказал Рис. — Вот, по обоим континентам. Пригодится?..

— Еще спрашиваешь! Дома сразу перешлешь ее мне, — Джек потер руки. — Эридий мне сейчас нужен даже больше, чем эти сраные коды. 

Джек действительно не выглядел разозленным, и Рис постепенно расслабился, выдохнул. Он поднялся с пола, отряхнул штаны от пыли. 

— Пошли, — Джек махнул рукой и направился к двери. — Не убирай коннекторы далеко, мы еще вернемся, когда тебе стукнет. 

Рис связал провод в узел, чтобы штекер не касался пола, осторожно притронулся к металлу. 

Значит, ему придется вернуться сюда. Одному — и тогда он все-все узнает, все, что недоговаривает ему Джек. 

Рис развернулся и побежал за Джеком, который уже поднялся на поверхность. 

 

У машины он остановился, замер возле дверцы, не спеша ее открывать. 

— Ты на меня не сердишься? — уточнил Рис на всякий случай. 

— На тебя-то чего, плакса? — не понял Джек. — Это Атлас долбоебы, ты тут ни при чем. Давай, залезай в машину. Поехали домой, я хочу в душ.

Рис влез в кабину, пристегнулся; Джек, залезший с другой стороны, потянулся к нему и снова растрепал ему волосы.

— Мне приятно, что ты переживаешь за мое дело, как за свое, — хмыкнул Джек, заводя мотор; Рис, пыхтя, приводил прическу обратно в порядок. — Но можешь убрать эту недовольную мину со своей мордашки. Главное — никогда мне не ври, а с остальным разберемся. 

На бесконечно длинные секунды Риса обуяло страшное желание сказать Джеку правду: про женщин, про приказ красной, про то, что соврал Рис в панике, не разобравшись; господи, Джек же почти прямым текстом сказал, что доверяет ему, и Рис хочет это похерить ради каких-то незнакомых голограмм? 

В виски снова стрельнуло болью, и это отвлекло Риса от мыслей. Застонав, он схватился за голову, сжал в ладонях, стараясь давлением уменьшить боль; черт, черт, черт, почему больно так сильно, почти так же, как было после операции с портом, что такое. 

Джек хлопнул его по спине, потом, когда Рис вскрикнул — любое касание отправляло в мозг новую россыпь метафорического стекла, — осторожно ткнул в плечо. 

— Несчастная тыковка, — с деланным сочувствием сказал Джек. — Давай, лезь на заднее. Я, так и быть, поведу мягче. 

— Спасибо, — облегченно прорыдал Рис и полез назад.

 

========== 8. ==========

— Гм, сэр… Мы потеряли по меньшей мере дюжину людей из-за «неполадок» Ангел. Мы должны отключить ее! До исчезновения ваша жена предлагала то же самое…

— Джимми, запиши, пожалуйста: я душу мистера Мурина за упоминание о моей жене.

Компьютер выключился, а Рис закрыл глаза и яростно их растер: под веки будто песка насыпали, и это было невыносимо. Тринадцатичасовой рабочий день простого программиста на Гелиосе наконец подошел к концу, и Рис чувствовал себя так, будто сейчас вырубится прямо на рабочем месте, как случалось в первые месяцы его работы. 

Джек смотрел на его растущие круги под глазами и только ухмылялся. Говорил: «Я могу пропихнуть тебя на теплое место, тыковка, но так ведь не интересно. Я сам так работал, и не помер, посмотрим, как ты сдюжишь». Рис осоловело его слушал, кивал и хлебал кофе.

Ему было одновременно и обидно, и лестно. Обидно — потому что ну в самом деле, начинать с низов, когда твой — хм, воспитатель? За все эти годы Рис так и не определился, как его называть, — сам Красавчик Джек? Спасибо, что не уборщиком поставили, чтоб прям совсем прочувствовать. Лестно — потому что получалось, что Джек верит в его силы пробиться по корпоративной лестнице наверх. Верит же, а не просто хочет поиздеваться?..

Вздохнув, Рис нашарил бумажный стаканчик, отхлебнул остывший латте; поморщившись, вылил в горшок с кактусом. Этот кактус Рис тоже вывел сам, и теперь тот, щедро питаемый кофеином, радостно цвел громадными и на диво уродливыми коричневыми цветами. 

В их опенспейсе, рассчитанном на полтора десятка человек, уже был выключен верхний свет. Рис покрутил головой, ища глазами кого-нибудь, и, не найдя, печально вздохнул. На начальника, который позволял всем программистам кроме Риса уходить раньше, можно было бы и стукнуть Джеку, или даже не ему, а просто самому старшему менеджеру — возможно, это ускорило бы повышение, доносительство в Гиперионе поощрялось, — но Рису казалось, что ждет от него Джек не такого. Да и попросту заводить врагов среди программистов не хотелось, ребята-то были неплохие. 

Рис поднялся со стула, потянулся, чувствуя слабость во всех конечностях, и, швырнув стаканчиком в урну, медленно побрел к выходу. От работы до квартиры было добираться час; пытаться выбить жилье поближе к работе ему запретил Джек. Как же, «Ты мне можешь понадобиться в любой момент, пирожок, так что будь в шаговой доступности!» 

В самом деле, как будто Джек уже месяца три его не игнорировал, занятый чем-то своим; последний раз Рис его видел разве что на плакате «Красавчик Джек следит за тобой», который им в офис повесили неделю назад. Плакат немедленно кто-то спер, и больше Джека ни в каком другом виде Рис не видел. 

Коммуникатор ласково пиликнул, сообщая о входящем вызове. Рис не глядя нажал клавишу ответа, предполагая, что это начальник, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда из динамика раздался укоряющий голос Ангел: 

— Что, пока я тебе сама не наберу, ты про меня и не вспомнишь? 

— Боже, — Рис снова потер глаза. — Прости, пожалуйста. У нас тут вроде как важный проект, у меня голова только этим и занята.

Он вошел в лифт, чуть не промахнулся мимо нужной кнопки и раскрыл правую ладонь, вызывая голо-экран. Ангел на экране высветилась бледной, со встрепанными волосами, кожа под ошейником была расцарапана; голос у нее немедленно смягчился, как только она увидела Риса. 

— У тебя круги под глазами такие, как будто ты переборщил с тушью, она потекла, и ты все размазал, — сочувственно сказала она. — Над чем ты так убиваешься? Что, правда что-то важное? 

Рис вздохнул.

— Да не то чтобы. Нам говорят, конечно, что супер как важно, но это просто проект, который заменит Голос Гелиоса, полностью его механизирует. Основная проблема в том, что начальники хотят сохранить именно Голос, а та женщина, которая сидела в той комнате и читала объявления, полтора года как умерла. Приходится работать с записями, а там половина кореженные. Очень долго и очень нудно. 

— Бросай все и прилетай ко мне, — предложила Ангел без особой надежды, и Рис с печалью на лице помотал головой. 

Они оба помолчали, потом Ангел придвинулась к камере. Спросила:

— Но ты ведь прилетишь, если случится что-нибудь важное? У меня. Прилетишь? 

— Да, разумеется, — Рис ей улыбнулся. — А теперь извини, ладно? Хочу успеть поспать больше, чем три часа. 

Ангел скривилась.

— Это все Джек. Только издевается, использует тебя без всякой пользы. Я бы делала не так.

— Что, прости? — не понял Рис, но Ангел уже замахала руками: 

— Иди, иди спать уже! И не забывай звонить хотя бы иногда. 

Она отключилась. Рис почесал нос рукавом и, сдержав желание придержать слипающиеся глаза руками, побрел к станции быстрого перемещения. Полчаса пешком от работы до станции, полчаса от станции до квартиры. Забота о работниках во всей красе. 

Наконец добравшись до своей двери, Рис на короткое время прижался к холодному металлу лбом, постоял так, чувствуя, как плывет пол под ногами; потом отстучал код на панели и едва не рухнул внутрь, когда дверь отъехала в сторону. 

Жмурясь от подступающей дурноты, он упал на кровать, не раздеваясь, немедленно провалился в короткое отупляющее забытье; из него Риса вырвал скрип ножек стула по полу. 

Застонав, он заставил себя перевернуться на спину, поднять пудовые веки. Перед глазами появился склонившийся над ним Джек.

Боже. Неужели доработался до галлюцинаций? 

— Выглядишь не ахти, — сказала галлюцинация. — И чем от тебя несет, тыковка? 

— Это не несет, — невнятно ответил Рис, нашаривая подушку. — Это корпоративный одеколон. Ну, знаешь. Верность компании и все такое. 

Он собирался помахать подушкой перед собой, чтобы развеять галлюцинацию, но подушка уткнулась во вполне живое и твердое. 

О нет. Это был настоящий Джек. И Рис дал ему по лицу подушкой. 

Короткая паника вызвала столько адреналина, что сонливость немедленно отступила; Рис стремительно сел на кровати, широко распахнув глаза, уже собрался оправдываться, но Джек только хмыкнул.

— Считай, что пока ты верен мне, ты автоматом верен и компании, так что давай, иди смой это с себя. Сегодня вообще-то большой день, почему ты в таком виде? 

— Какой еще большой день, — буркнул Рис и тут же всполошился снова. Он же не забыл ни о чьем празднике, правда? 

— Сегодня год, как ты официально работаешь на меня, дурная тыковка, — с укором ответил Джек. — Такие даты положено отмечать, как думаешь? 

Целый год, серьезно? И он еще жив? Да он крепче, чем сам себе казался. 

— Можно я отмечу это тем, что не пойду завтра на работу и вместо этого просплю весь день? — спросил Рис, уже зная ответ.

— Конечно нет, — Джек похлопал его по плечу, затем показательно сморщил нос и встал. — Давай-ка шустро в душ, а потом мы пойдем отмечать. И еще ты мне будешь нужен, чтобы уговорить Ангел на кое-что. У меня тут, понимаешь ли, намечается открытие Хранилища, а она упирается и отказывается мне помогать. 

— М-м, — неопределенно отозвался Рис. — Да. Ладно. Мог бы не прикрываться праздником, я знаю, как для тебя важны Хранилища, так что и так бы помог, — сказал он прежде, чем хорошо подумал, и тут же обалдел от собственной наглости.

Этого Джек спускать ему не стал. Прищурился, сказал гадким тоном:

– Не борзей. А то я придумаю тебе задачку более идиотскую, чем восстановление Голоса. 

Рис распахнул рот. Нет. Не-е-ет.

— Подожди-подожди. Не может быть. Ты действительно заставил меня год, год заниматься какой-то… какой-то ненужной херней?

Джек расхохотался.

— А ты серьезно думал, что это ебать какая важная задача? — Джек хохотал над ним, задыхаясь, и, похоже, замолкать не собирался. — Боже, кексик! Ты такой наивный, как был, так и остался.

Немножко захотелось обиженно зарыдать. Рис ведь так старался.

— Ну же, не куксись, — сказал Джек, отсмеявшись. — Считай, что проверку ты выдержал. Сейчас поможешь мне с Ангел, я открою Хранилище — а потом поставлю тебя на нормальное место, займешься действительно полезными и важными штуками.

Рис уронил голову в ладони. Повторил про себя мантрой: «Джек. Пошел ты. Пошел ты. Пошел ты», встал с кровати и направился в душ.

Задание было издевкой? Как бы не так. Рис закончит работу над Голосом — и полезет по своей лестнице вверх сам, как и собирался.

 

========== 9. ==========

Ангел. Хватит. Ты можешь перестать притворяться, что помогаешь плохим парням. Ангел?

Рис придвинул свой стул к креслу Ангел, с интересом уставился на широкий голографический экран; Ангел нашла его руку на подлокотнике и быстро и коротко сжала. Рис пришел к ней без ведома Джека, слишком занятого общением с Искателями, и пусть ему влетит потом, Рис не мог оставить без внимания ее настойчивую — как никогда раньше — просьбу. В конце концов, он обещал.

— Слушай, — задумчиво сказал Рис, наблюдая за командой Искателей, подходивших к Убежищу, — это что-то сродни гипнозу? Они же слушают все, что ты им говоришь, и делают. Это тоже сиренское? 

Ангел отстучала команду на клавиатуре, потом придвинула к себе микрофон и безэмоционально, с несвойственной ей интонацией, произнесла: 

— Убежище. Построено на останках горнодобывающего корабля Даль. Теперь в этом месте живут воры, разбойники и убийцы. Добро пожаловать домой. 

Она отключилась, откинула волосы со взмокшего лба и наконец повернулась к Рису.

— Сиренское, — эхом повторила она и хихикнула. — Нет. Рис, я не всесильная. 

— Тогда почему? 

— А мы почему Джека слушаемся? Вот и у Искателей тоже нет выбора.

Ангел хмыкнула, дернула за коннекторы, болезненно скривилась; Рис поторопился встать, чтобы помочь ей, нагнулся над ее волосами. Трубки с эридием, подключенные к Ангел, ровно и завораживающе мигали лиловым, кожа в местах соединения посинела и набухла — даже смотреть было страшно.

Как так можно. 

Рис щелкнул коннекторами, в приступе короткого ослепляющего бешенства швырнул их в сторону.

— Тебе очень больно? — спросил он, осторожно касаясь трубки. — Оно же прямо… Прямо внутрь. Ты даже с кресла встать не можешь. 

— Встать — могу, — отозвалась Ангел. — Но не больше. Кстати, ты знаешь, что эта хуйня… в смысле, фигня, меня убивает? 

Спросила легко и даже весело, будто… будто интересовалась его делами на работе или погодой; у Риса ноги сделались ватными.

— Не шути так. 

— Какие шутки. Я зависима. Если от меня отключить эти провода — я умру. 

Она бросила взгляд в сторону сложного устройства в центре комнаты. 

— Посмотри на эту штуку, — негромко сказала Ангел. — Знаешь, зачем она? Джек меня там закроет, чтобы ключ заряжался скорее. Он убьет меня, лишь бы открыть свое Хранилище. 

— Джек любит тебя, — беспомощно отозвался Рис, не зная, что сказать еще. Он знал про ключ и что Ангел была нужна, чтобы зарядить его; но не более. Джек не вдавался в подробности. — Он бы не…

— Но он да! — яростно отозвалась Ангел, не позволив ему закончить. — Почему ты оправдываешь его? Ты забыл все, что он сделал с… Погоди. Я же не рассказывала тебе. 

Она посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, а у Риса тревожно зашлось сердце; нет, нет, пожалуйста, пусть она не говорит ничего, он заранее чувствовал, что ее история его не обрадует. 

— Точно. Джек пообещал убить тебя, если я расскажу, — она начала смеяться, тонко, истерично, — но какая уже разница. Эридий убьет меня, а Джек убьет тебя, как только получит то, что у тебя в голове, так какая разница! 

Не понимая, что ему делать, Рис нашел ладонь Ангел, сжал; она вцепилась ему в запястье коротко стрижеными ногтями. 

— Ты должен ненавидеть его больше, чем я. Он же забрал у тебя все, не только свободу, как у меня. Я расскажу. Расскажу тебе все, что знаю. 

Она говорила быстро, задыхаясь и сбиваясь через слово, то начинала смеяться, то плакать; ее татуировки сияли так ярко, как Рис никогда еще не видел. 

Захлебываясь, Ангел говорила о его семье: как Джек заманил его отца на переговоры и пустил в измельчитель, как отправил своих людей искать сбежавших Риса и его мать, как задумал развалить Атлас и присвоить себе все тайны — доступ к которым, как у будущего главы компании, был у Риса в голове. Как стер Рису память, как она наблюдала за ним через камеры — и как решила помочь ему. Как угрожал Ангел, шантажируя ее жизнью Риса, и как она ничего, ничего не могла сделать, чтобы помочь им обоим. 

Она сжимала хватку все сильнее; бросив короткий взгляд на свое запястье, Рис увидел выступившую на коже, проткнутой ногтями Ангел, кровь. 

— Ангел, — позвал Рис. Его тошнило. — Перестань. Пожалуйста. 

— Ну как тебе? — Она расхохоталась ему в лицо. — Джек все еще твой герой? Спаситель? Скажи же что-нибудь! — Рис дернул рукой, Ангел заметила капли крови — и тут же замолчала.

— Я сделала тебе больно.

«Да, — хотел сказать Рис. — Лучше бы ты молчала. Лучше бы я не знал ни о чем».

— Это ничего. Ничего. Все в порядке, — сказал он вместо этого. — Я… Знал кое-что из этого. Подозревал, что имею отношение к верхушке Атласа. Но только это, больше не успел. 

— Тогда поздравляю с новым знанием, — бледно улыбнулась Ангел; истерика высосала из нее силы. — Дай мне коннекторы, Рис. Я слишком рано отключилась. 

Пошатываясь — ноги плохо держали, — Рис нашел на полу брошенные коннекторы, как мог бережней ввел их в порты на голове Ангел. Мысли у него путались. 

— Почему ты молчала раньше? — спросил Рис, чтобы не оставаться в тишине. — Когда ты узнала?

— Давно, — отозвалась Ангел негромко. — Когда получила доступ в сеть. Сначала я была не уверена, правильно ли понимаю. А потом Джек сказал, что убьет тебя, если я проговорюсь. Ты ведь не так и сильно ему нужен, знаешь? Он держит тебя при себе только потому, что ты заглядываешь ему в рот и помогаешь со мной. И из-за кодов в твоей голове, конечно. 

В это не верилось — не верилось так сильно, что у Риса болезненно нагрелся порт. 

Да, Джек был резок порой. Да, иногда он вел себя как заправский безумец — особенно после того, как Лилит обезобразила ему лицо. 

Но он спас Риса от бандитов. Избил — сам, Рис не сразу даже поверил, когда ему рассказали, — того парня, который задирал Риса в средней школе. 

И Джек любил Ангел, Рис не сомневался в этом ни на секунду, никогда; боялся ее сил, никогда не говорил об этом, но Рис этот страх чувствовал, как и сама Ангел. Но любил, любил, больше всех на свете.

Можно ли поверить во все то, что сказала ему Ангел?..

Прежде, чем он успел решить, Ангел снова взяла его за руку: теперь мягко, нежно сжала его пальцы.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказала она. — Давай сделаем кое-что. Кое-что, после чего мы станем свободными от этого безумного психа. 

«Он не безумный псих», — беспомощно подумал Рис, но ничего не смог сказать; взгляд Ангел, яркий, умоляющий, гипнотизировал, отвлекал ото всех мыслей. 

— Тебе почти ничего не придется делать. Только помоги мне. Без тебя я не справлюсь. 

— Что ты хочешь? — хрипло спросил Рис.

И Ангел ответила.

========== 10. ==========

Ты правда думала, что сможешь скрыть это от меня, Ангел? Скажи «прощай» своему другу. Скажи.

 

Три. 

Ангел слегка повернула к Рису голову, подбадривающе подмигнула. Потерла красный след, оставшийся от ошейника, перекинула волосы вперед, чтобы закрыть шею. 

Рис вжался спиной в угол за дверью, сжал пальцы на мокром от пота Девичьем Кулаке; когда Ангел протянула ему пистолет, первой мыслью было «почему он розовый», а не «господи, откуда у нее». 

«Стащила у Джека, когда он последний раз был здесь. Он все равно собирался подарить его тебе».

Два.

«Ты уверена?» — спросил Рис одними губами; снятый с Ангел контролирующий ошейник жег ему бедро сквозь карман. Он изрядно повозился, прежде чем получилось отключить без сигнала тревоги. Когда удалось — пришлось отжимать замок протезом, потому что Ангел не желала терпеть его на шее еще хотя бы пару минут, а автоматически тот открываться отказывался, и теперь мизинец киберпротеза болтался и не откликался на импульсы. 

«Просто не дай ему начать стрелять, — четко произнесла Ангел у него в голове, подключенная к его ЭХО. — Все будет хорошо. Я сделаю бóльшую часть». 

За стеной послышался звук торопливых шагов. 

Один. 

 

Джек ворвался в бункер, по инерции пробежал еще несколько шагов и остановился, уперся руками в колени, тяжело дыша. Позвал:

— Ангел. Ангел, детка, ты в порядке? Искатели… Я видел…

«Произвожу фазовый сдвиг», — бахнуло у Риса в голове. Часы Джека заискрили, разом погас весь свет; остались только тускло светящиеся эридием провода. 

Джек заорал, сквозь шум в ушах Рис не слышал, что. Джек решил, что это Искатели, что Искатели напали на бункер Ангел, от них двоих он не ждал угрозы, что они делают, что делают, господи; Рис вскинул пистолет и выстрелил. 

Щит Джека погасил первую пулю, вторую, на третьей лопнул, рассыпался искрами, и Рис бросился вперед, к нему, видя в темноте с помощью ЭХО-глаза. Споткнулся, чуть не упал, сорвал у Джека с пояса Дожигатель и подбежал к Ангел, уронил ей оружие в руки. Выдохнул. 

Свет вспыхнул обратно. 

«Отлично, — голос Ангел снова раздался в голове. — Держи его на прицеле».

Руки дрожали так сильно, что пистолет едва не выскальзывал. Рис переложил его в киберпротез, наставил на Джека. 

— Не двигайся, — голос дал петуха. — Пожалуйста, Джек, не двигайся.

Джек посмотрел на него так, что Рис немедленно собрался кинуть пистолет, признаться во всех грехах и долго извиняться; Ангел рядом щелкнула курком Дожигателя, направила оружие Джека на него самого. 

— Блядство, — выплюнул Джек, опустил руку вниз; пуля, пробившая щит, попала ему в ладонь, кровь из раны капала на пол. Боже. Рис не хотел. — Ангел. Рис. Объяснитесь. 

Рис скосил на Ангел взгляд. Она сидела в своем кресле, выпрямившись, и у нее на лице играла настолько Джекова улыбка, что ему стало еще больше не по себе. 

Рис все еще не знал, что именно она собиралась сделать.

— Нечего тут объяснять, — от яростного торжества в голосе Ангел Риса затошнило. И кровь у Джека все не останавливалась, капала и капала, мерно, страшно. — Ты подзадержался у власти, и она ебнула, — Ангел посмаковала матерное слово, облизнула губы и повторила: — Ебнула тебе в голову. Хватит с нас всех. 

Джек сделал быстрый, широкий шаг вперед; прежде чем Рис успел сообразить, пальцы его роборуки нажали на спусковой крючок, — Рис ведь сам дал Ангел доступ к имплантам.

Пуля попала Джеку в бедро.

Джек скрючился, заорал сквозь зубы, но не упал, перенес вес на целую ногу.

— Ангел, ты что творишь! — завопил вместе с Джеком Рис, попытался разжать пальцы роборуки, хотя бы опустить ее; рука не слушалась.

«Тихо, — зашипела Ангел в голове. — Успокойся. Я знаю, что делаю».

В этом Рис сомневался. 

— Сукин ты сын, — выплюнул Джек; почему-то капли крови были у него и на лице. — Надо было убить тебя, неблагодарный выродок, ты же всем обязан мне, Ангел, а ты, какого хрена, перестань немедленно, и я прощу тебя! 

— И тогда я никогда отсюда не выйду, да? — Ангел рассмеялась. — Нет. Нет, Джек, с меня… С нас. С нас хватит. 

Она снова взвела курок. 

«Пожалуйста, только не стреляй», — взмолился Рис мысленно, снова напрягся, пытаясь опустить протез вниз; Ангел рявкнула внутри: «Рис, ты отвлекаешь!» 

Ее руки, непривычные к оружию, дрожали тоже, то ли от волнения, то ли от тяжести металла. Она перехватила Дожигатель удобнее.

— Ты запер меня здесь. Ты убил семью Риса. Ты сам виноват, что до этого дошло.

В следующее мгновение произошло сразу несколько вещей. Металлическая рука Риса ослабела, опустилась вниз, потеряв управление; Рис потянулся к Ангел, собираясь направить ее оружие вверх, прочь от Джека; Ангел выстрелила Джеку в голову.

Джек упал, не издав ни звука, упал лицом вниз; маска его отцепилась и проехалась по гладкому полу, ударилась об стену. 

Не может быть.

— Ты… — этого не происходит на самом деле. Этого не могло происходить. — Ты убила его. Ты его убила!

Ангел приподнялась с кресла, швырнула в лежащего на полу Джека Дожигателем; Джек не пошевелился. 

От него во все стороны расползалась широкая красная лужа.

— А что я должна была сделать после того, как мы направили на него оружие? — она повернула голову к Рису. — Он бы убил нас. 

Пистолет выскользнул у Риса из руки, колени подломились; он повис на спинке кресла Ангел, задыхаясь.

— Ты сказала: «Помоги мне остановить Джека». Остановить. Я думал, ты собираешься… Собираешься выгнать его, или сбежать, или запереть здесь его самого. Не убить.

Руки тоже отказались слушаться, и Рис приземлился на пол, вцепился пальцами в волосы, тихо взвыл; болтающийся мизинец роборуки оставил ему глубокую царапину на лбу, и боль заставила Риса прийти в себя. 

Ангел подергала один из проводов с эридием. Зажмурившись, она выдернула из себя самый короткий, не издав ни звука, сложилась пополам, Рис слышал только ее тяжелое дыхание — а потом выпрямилась обратно, белая, как бумага. Встала.

— Он получил, что заслуживает, — твердо сказала Ангел. — Джек был отвратительным мудаком, и теперь он не причинит нам вреда — больше никогда. Больше никому. 

Она подошла к компьютеру, придвинула к себе микрофон. Произнесла:

— Добрый вечер, Гиперион, — бесстрастным, чужим голосом. — Красавчик Джек мертв. Руководство компанией переходит ко мне — отныне вы можете называть меня Красавица Джилл. Всех несогласных прошу прямо сейчас поднять руки. Я увижу. 

Красавица Джилл. Детское, шутливое прозвище.

Ангел помолчала пару секунд, недобро усмехнулась и вбила команду в строку; подождав еще секунду, снова заговорила: 

— Еще несогласные? Нет? Прекрасно. Продолжайте работать в прежнем режиме. Новые указания получите позже.

Она поправила волосы, обернулась к Рису, широко улыбаясь; сейчас она была похожа на себя прежнюю. 

— Вот и все. Гиперион теперь мой.

— Что ты сделала? — хрипло спросил Рис. 

— Просто открыла шлюзы.

Все слова застряли в горле. Рис сглотнул, не делая попыток подняться с пола, закашлялся, подавившись слюной. «Они же просто люди».

«Они же ничего тебе не сделали». 

«Так поступил бы Джек».

Ничего из этого Рис не произнес.

Не дождавшись его реакции, Ангел подошла, присела перед ним на корточки — провода тащились за ней по полу, — озабоченно потрогала его царапину на лбу.

— Вечно ты ранишься, — вздохнула она как ни в чем не бывало. — Вставай. Тебе придется перетащить мою аппаратуру — и доставить меня на Гелиос. 

Когда Рис не двинулся с места — все еще слишком шокированный, чтобы шевелиться, — она нахмурилась.

— Рис, — позвала Ангел. — Ты же со мной? Мы еще друзья? Все это я сделала и для тебя тоже. 

Рис икнул, глядя ей в глаза, захихикал нервно и мелко; расхохотался громко, заглушил смех рыданием.

— Да, — сказал он, вставая на разъезжающихся ногах; голос дрожал. — Конечно. Полетим на Гелиос. Я всегда, — Рис всхлипнул, схватился за спинку кресла, заставляя себя выпрямиться, — Всегда хотел показать тебе станцию изнутри. 

— Значит, все хорошо? — настойчиво уточнила Ангел; положила свою ладонь на его. Он вырвал руку, пошатнулся. 

— Все замечательно. Просто чудесно. Что именно мне надо перенести в шаттл?

Джека больше не было. Ни у Риса, ни у Ангел, ни у Гипериона — у них у всех больше не было Джека. 

У Гипериона уже появилась новая хозяйка. А что осталось у Риса?

Что он наделал.

========== 11. ==========

Мы позволили ей жить. Потому что это то, что делают герои. Они проявляют милосердие.

В бывшем кабинете Джека Ангел лежала у Риса на руках, закусив костяшки пальцев; по телу у нее то и дело проходила судорога, и от нее то начинало нести жаром, то, наоборот, кожа покрывалась липким ледяным потом. Рис прижимал ее к себе, сидя у стены, и боялся шевелиться и что-то говорить: Ангел говорила за них двоих.

В длинные периоды беспамятства она бредила. Бредила и кричала, как сильно ненавидит их всех, всех, из-за кого ее жизнь была такой, и Риса, Риса тоже, если бы не Рис, Джек бы не мог ее шантажировать и она избавилась бы от него раньше; потом приходила в себя и начинала плакать, уткнувшись Рису в плечо. 

— Не слушай, что я говорю, — попросила она. — Я так не думаю, правда, честно, мне просто так хуево, я не могу.

Ангел заставляла себя отказываться от эридия; мучительно, с приступами, она каждый день уменьшала дозу, и сегодня как раз настал тот, когда она отключила от себя последний провод.

Рис боялся, что она умрет у него на руках. 

Ангел снова мелко затрясло. Рис обнял ее крепче, подхватил под колени, устраивая поудобнее, погладил по волосам. 

— Все будет хорошо, — негромко сказал он. — Слышишь? Эй.

Она зажмурилась в ответ.

— Уже все хорошо, — прошептала Ангел, болезненно дернулась; на минуту отключилась, забормотала свое и снова пришла в сознание.

— Мы избавились от Джека, — продолжила она разговор, как ни в чем не бывало. — С остальным уже будет легче. Когда меня окончательно отпустит эта дрянь, мы пошлем Грузчиков очистить Пандору от мусора. А потом достроим Перспективу и будем строить новые города, такие же, для нормальных людей.

— В смысле? — осторожно уточнил Рис, встряхнул Ангел за плечо, убеждаясь, что она не бредит в очередной раз. — В смысле, «очистить от мусора»? — это была насквозь фраза Джека, и слышать ее от Ангел было… Странно.

Она подняла на него глаза. 

— В смысле «убить всех бандитов», Рис, — она посмотрела так, будто он сам должен был знать, о чем она говорит. — В смысле «сделать эту чертову планету пригодной для жизни». Джек был говнюком, но цель у него была достойная — и так как Гиперион теперь принадлежит мне, а значит, и Пандора тоже, я хочу сделать ее местом, пригодным для жизни.

Рис закашлялся, задвигался; Ангел поднялась с его коленей, неуверенно встала, держась за стену.

— Ты же не всерьез, — сказал Рис. — Ты же не собираешься всерьез отправить армию на Пандору и вырезать там всех?

— Не только армию, — снисходительно ответила Ангел. — Сначала мы сотрем все бандитские поселения лазером, а потом — потом да. Армию. 

Нет. Нет, ошалело подумал Рис, она не может говорить серьезно, она же никогда не была… Не была как Джек, никогда не собиралась…

Или?..

Рис поднялся тоже. 

— Я… — он осекся, не зная, что хочет сказать. — Ангел. Так нельзя. Они же тоже люди, ты не можешь просто взять и убить их всех, там же не все бандиты, там есть и простые люди, обычные поселенцы. 

Она хмыкнула. Глаза у нее вспыхнули лиловым, неправильным.

— Я могу. И я сделаю. Почему ты вечно защищаешь тех, кто делал тебе только дерьмо? Защищал Джека, теперь вот их. Ты уже забыл, по чьей вине лишился руки? 

Рис замотал головой, не понимая, почему она говорила подобное; особо не раздумывая, сказал:

— Ты как будто другой человек, не тот, с кем я дружил все эти годы. Ты бы раньше никогда такого не сказала. Никогда бы не задумала просто убить кучу народа.

Ангел отступила на шаг; голос у нее завибрировал от ярости.

— Я всегда была такой. Я мечтала убить Джека много лет. Я уже убивала людей. Почему сейчас ты притворяешься, что этого не замечал? 

Она уставилась на него пустым взглядом, радужка засветилась; Рис потянулся, собираясь взять Ангел за руку и нормально поговорить. 

Нитра, глупая, толстая Нитра, которую они забрали из бункера с собой и которая сейчас обалдевала от свободного пространства, в котором можно носиться, подбежала к Ангел, ткнулась мордой ей в руку, напрашиваясь на ласку; Ангел невидяще сжала кулак, татуировки быстро и ярко вспыхнули.

Нитру коротко подбросило вверх. Рис не раздумывая шагнул вперед, чтобы поймать ее, скагам нельзя падать с высоты, слабый позвоночник, — и зажмурился, когда на щеку брызнуло.

Рис вытер лицо. На пальцах осталось красное и кусочек мягкой шкурки; у Нитры ведь так и не отвердел панцирь… Он поднял голову, еще не совсем осознавая, что — и как — произошло, поискал Нитру глазами. 

Ангел стояла перед ним, тяжело дыша и разжимая кулаки; ее лицо, волосы, шея, руки — все было в крови.

На полу и стенах остались красные разводы и следы желтых костей.

О нет. 

Нет. 

Из горла Риса вырвалось короткое рыдание, и это заставило взгляд Ангел проясниться.

Она выдохнула, прижала руки ко рту; Рис отступил от нее на шаг, потом еще на один и еще, уперся лопатками в дверь, слепо зашарил по стене, ища электронный замок. 

Ангел взорвала Нитру. 

Нитру, безобидную, с мягкими шипами на морде, которая никогда ни на кого не рычала и только крутилась под ногами, требуя почесываний; Нитру, с которой Ангел провела столько лет бок о бок. 

— Рис, — позвала Ангел безнадежно. — Рис. Я не хотела. Я не хотела!

Боже. Теперь Рис понимал, почему Джек так боялся сил Ангел, теперь понимал, почему Джек так поступал с собственной дочерью; от ужаса у Риса подогнулись ноги.

— Ты так сделаешь и со мной, да? — спросил Рис. — Когда я тебя совсем рассержу. Ты и меня. Как Джека. Как Нитру. Вот так. Или в шлюз.

Ангел сделала маленький шаг вперед, потянулась к Рису перепачканными в крови Нитры руками. 

— Нет. Нет. Я бы никогда не тронула тебя. Пожалуйста, Рис. Пожалуйста! 

Рис нашарил замок, не глядя вбил код; когда дверь отъехала, он вывалился назад, запутался в ногах и вылетел из комнаты, не слушая криков Ангел вслед. Побежал вперед, по коридору, скатился по лестнице, споткнувшись, распорол щеку о торчащий из перил болт; боль привела его в чувство. 

Нельзя было оставаться на Гелиосе. На Гелиосе Ангел найдет его, где бы он ни спрятался, камеры здесь были везде, повсюду, ни одного слепого пятна.

Вторя его мыслям, зажегся ближайший к Рису экран; на нем появилась Ангел.

— Рис. Рис, вернись, пожалуйста, давай поговорим. Рис, боже, ты ранен!

Татуировки у нее светились. Рис заскулил от страха, потом заставил себя собраться, встать на ноги; поднявшись, он побежал к шаттлам. 

Пандора. Он сможет спрятаться от Ангел на Пандоре, и он уже придумал, где.

Рис бежал вперед, сворачивал по знакомым коридорам, и в каждом из них вспыхивали экраны, появлялась Ангел; все еще со следами крови Нитры на лице. 

Рис добрался до ангара, игнорируя ее крики, отжал правой рукой заблокированную дверь; ввалился внутрь и растянулся на полу, задыхаясь. 

В ангаре экранов не было, и сейчас Ангел кричала из коридора, уже поняв, что он собирается делать:

— Это все из-за эридия! Я не привыкла! Это случайность, Рис, я смогу это контролировать, правда, я бы не тронула тебя, нет, нет, Рис, пожалуйста, не бросай меня! 

Рис, спотыкаясь и еле держась на ногах, добрался до шаттла, написал сообщение на Пандору, вбил неправильные координаты, чтобы Ангел его не отследила. Ангел продолжала кричать, отчаянно, умоляюще; у Риса все еще стояла перед глазами размазанная по стенам Нитра. 

Просто попавшая под руку. 

Рис вытер глаза, нажал на «Пуск» — и заткнул уши, чтобы не слышать пробивавшийся сквозь рев двигателя отчаянный крик Ангел.

 

========== 12. ==========

{скучающим тоном} Хм… Вы и впрямь убили мою девушку. Теперь я действительно взбешен.

Шаттл Рис посадил в километре от нужного ему города и долго сидел в кабине, не вылезая. Щеку жгло болью, рубашка задеревенела, пропитавшись кровью насквозь; пальцы продолжали мелко трястись, а от головной боли было сложно даже моргать, и Рис сидел в кабине, пока его слегка не попустило. 

Он вылез наружу, подышал плотным пустынным воздухом, заставляя себя успокоиться. 

С Гелиоса на Пандору. Из огня да в полымя; те времена, когда он чувствовал себя на этой планете почти как дома, давно миновали, и последний раз он был на Пандоре не в бункере Ангел только когда Джек возил его к Атласу. 

Атлас, отстраненно подумал Рис, точно. Те голограммы, он успел про них забыть — из-за надзора Джека и работы к ним было не вырваться. 

Помотав головой — не время сейчас, — Рис приложил к все еще кровоточащей щеке рукав и побрел вперед — к городу. К Линчвуду.

 

Ниша стояла под главной аркой, дожидаясь его; над ее головой глухо перестукивались подошвами повешенные. 

— Ну привет, золотце, — она бледно улыбнулась, больше похожая на тень себя самой. — Я знаю это выражение лица. Бежишь в ужасе? Правильно, что ты прилетел сюда, в этом городе нет камер.

Рис вцепился ей в плечи прежде, чем она успела договорить; отчаянно притянул ее к себе, под пальцами затрещала кожаная ткань плаща, в грудь уперся острый луч шерифской звездочки.

Ниша обняла его в ответ, крепко, до треска костей; но не так крепко, как обычно.

— Чего ты, — страшная и ужасная Ниша Кадам, проклятье и бич местных земель, погладила его по голове. — Ну, брось. Расскажи.

Рис, не ослабляя хватку, уткнулся ей в плечо, мелко затрясся, торопливо и сбивчиво делясь своим ужасом: Ангел стала хуже Джека, Ангел взорвала Нитру, Ниша, представляешь, Нитру, и его бы тоже убила, он уверен, если бы он не сбежал, господи, Ниша, как страшно. Что ему делать. Что сделал бы Джек.

Ниша глухо рассмеялась в ответ на его рассказ, а потом резко вывернулась из его рук и закашлялась в рукав, долго, хрипло; на фиолетовой коже плаща остались яркие, крупные капли крови. 

Рис смог уговорить Ангел отвести от нее Искателей, только когда напомнил о болезни Ниши, о том, что та уже несколько месяцев может умереть со дня на день; если бы Ниша узнала об этом, точно отвесила бы Рису пинка. Наверняка она предпочла бы умереть в бою, а не вот так, как сейчас, медленно и мучительно; но Рис просто не мог допустить, чтобы ее тронули Искатели, не хотел ее лишиться.

Господи. Он такой слабак.

— Тебе стало хуже, — сказал Рис, предлагая Нише руку.

Она оперлась о его локоть. Тяжело отдышалась.

— Опухоли еще никому не поправляли здоровье. Давай пройдемся, я совсем обленилась в последнее время — только на скагах катаюсь. 

Они медленно двинулись вглубь пустыни, туда, где точно не затесалась бы ни одна камера; Ниша лениво стреляла в воздух, разгоняя живность, а потом, когда город остался далеко позади, повернулась к нему. 

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — она посмотрела мимо Риса. Закатное солнце подсветило ее профиль, и сейчас она была почти похожа на себя прежнюю: ту, от которой Рис когда-то забивался под стол.

— Помнишь Накаяму? Того психа, который таскался за Джеком, пуская слюни? 

Рис кивнул, не совсем понимая, к чему она ведет.

— Псих-психом, но все-таки был гений, — Ниша сунула руку в карман, вытащила фантики, блистер с таблетками — и старый, поцарапанный айди. — Когда-то он пытался Джека клонировать. Получилось ужасно, Накаяма получил от Джека по мозгам и решил заняться созданием искусственного интеллекта. Вот здесь, — она постучала ногтем по длинной толстой пластинке, — вот здесь цифровая копия сознания Джека, созданная два года назад. Джек оставил ее мне на хранение — а я отдам тебе.

Она вложила ему в ладонь айди, сомкнула вокруг него пальцы Риса.

— Ты должен знать, что с этим можно сделать, я не разбираюсь — да и не в том состоянии, чтобы разбираться, ты видишь.

Рис крепче сжал айди в ладони; от него как будто шло мелкое искристое тепло, и у Риса подступило к глазам.

— Да, — отозвался он. — Я знаю. Спасибо, Ниша.

Ниша отпустила его руку, отвернулась, встав к Рису спиной. 

Они помолчали несколько мучительно долгих минут; потом Ниша сказала: 

— Завтра меня в городе уже не будет, я поеду разбираться с бандой Кровавой… Кровавых… Черт, забыла, у них у всех одинаковые названия. Вместо меня пока будет Уингер. Когда разберетесь с папиной дочкой, скажешь Джеку, чтобы он поставил на место шерифа мою девочку-дипломатию, она со всем справится.

— Нет, — сказал Рис; нет, правда, она же не могла. — Ты же не собираешься. Ниша. Ниш. Только не сейчас. Ты мне нужна. 

Ниша развернулась к нему, улыбнулась широко и удало:

— Собираюсь, котенок. И даже не смей спрашивать или отговаривать. Я не намерена ждать, пока эта тварь внутри окончательно меня дожрет. 

Почему так происходит. Почему его жизнь рушится к херам. 

— Вы все решили оставить меня одного. 

— Эй. Ты теперь не один, — она постучала по его кулаку с айди. — Ты справишься. А теперь я пойду — заряжу щиты, забью патроны в оружие. Провожать не надо.

Она развернулась на каблуках — и, не прощаясь, ровно пошла назад, к городу. Рис смотрел ей вслед, пока ее фигура не превратилась в точку, и только потом двинулся сам, до боли сжимая в пальцах шершавый от царапин айди. 

***

На ЭХО-комме в шаттле была сотня пропущенных от Ангел; смотря на цифру, Рис ощутил короткий укол совести. То, что было… Это ведь мог быть психоз, вызванный отказом от эридия? Все то, что она ему говорила, может, она все же не собиралась делать все, о чем сказала? 

Рис вспомнил кусочек шкуры Нитры, который он снял со щеки, вспомнил то спокойствие, с которым Ангел сообщила о своих планах, — и тряхнул головой.

Нет. Это он сам — сам не знал настоящую Ангел, никогда не видел эту ее сторону. Он сам виноват, что никогда раньше не разговаривал с ней об этом, сам виноват во всем, что произошло. 

Рис разжал кулак, рассматривая нагревшуюся пластинку айди Накаямы. Там, внутри, в цифрах и чипах был спрятан Джек; Джек, который единственный мог держать Ангел под контролем. Если бы Джек был жив, как бы сейчас все было? 

Искатели бы были мертвы, а Хранилище — открыто, и Ангел была бы той, которую Рис знал эти годы, — вот, как было бы.

Рис снова помотал головой. Нажал на неприметную кнопочку, выпуская штекер; острый, длинный, влезет ли он вообще в порт, не пропоров Рису мозги насквозь? 

Да даже если и пропорет. Будто у него был выбор. 

Запретив себе думать, Рис набрал воздух в легкие и втолкнул штекер в порт. 

Удивительно, но это оказалось не больно: совсем, даже неприятного навязчивого покалывания, как при обычном подключении, не было; в первые десять секунд пустого ожидания Рис успел решить, что Ниша ошиблась, дала ему не то, или внутри просто ничего не было, шутка в духе Джека, — а потом перед его глазами из голубых кубиков собралась до дрожи знакомая фигура. 

Разрыдаться сейчас точно было бы не стыдно, подумал Рис, но глаза остались сухими, когда он нерешительно потянулся вперед, к Джеку.

Тот переступил с ноги на ногу, покрутил головой; увидел Риса и расплылся в радостной ухмылке:

— Тыковка! Тыковка-хуиковка! А что это ты тут делаешь? Что это мы тут делаем? Это что, Пандора? Нихера не помню! Ну-ка выкладывай!

Короткое рыдание все-таки подступило к горлу; Рис сглотнул, давя его.

— Джек, — позвал Рис; его накрыло нездоровым, бесшабашным весельем. — Джек, знаешь, а ты мертвый.

— Угрожаешь мне, кексик? — осклабился Джек. — Плохая мысль, плохая-плохая, быстро выдерни ее из своей хорошенькой головушки и расскажи папочке Джеку, что за поебень тут творится.

Рис помассировал виски, вдохнул — и принялся говорить. 

 

От ора Джека, немедленно взвившегося, как только Рис замолк, звенело в ушах — правильно, орал-то Джек у него в мозгах. Джек ходил по пустыне перед шаттлом, отчаянно жестикулируя, сначала пытался вырвать прозрачными руками Рису кадык, а потом просто обещал оторвать Рису руку, член и голову — именно в таком порядке, просто чтобы было веселее, а Рис следил за ним глазами и боялся шевелиться. 

Наконец Джек перестал орать, остановился перед Рисом, скрестив руки на груди. Сказал:

— Ты неблагодарная срань, тыковка, но ты еще можешь слегка загладить свою вину, чтобы твоя будущая смерть была полегче. 

— Я бы иначе не втыкал тебя к себе в голову, — вздохнул Рис; первоначальный страх перед голо-Джеком отступил куда-то назад, и сейчас Рис был почему-то четко уверен, что Джек его не убьет, если — нет, когда — у них все получится. — У меня есть план.

ЭХО-комм пиликнул, оповещая о новом сообщении от Ангел; как и звонков, их было больше сотни. Рис открыл список сообщений.

Первым было: «Вернись, вернись, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста». Последним: «Если ты немедленно не поднимешься обратно на Гелиос, я начну стрелять по городам».

Рис задавил истеричный смешок, и Джек немедленно полез смотреть, над чем он смеется.

— О, — без удивления сказал он, когда Рис проскроллил для него сообщения от Ангел. — Геноцидальные настроения. Да, это моя девочка. Так что у тебя за план, говоришь?

— Мы поднимемся на Гелиос, — ответил Рис. — И там я тебя залью в центральный процессор. Когда Ангел подключится к компьютеру — а это случится, сам знаешь, у нее все на этом завязано, — ты сможешь взять над ней контроль. А потом биологи сделают тебе новое тело, и все будет как раньше. 

— Как раньше — не будет, — пророкотал Джек, и Рис втянул голову в плечи. Как будто он не понимал.

Как будто он не мог надеяться. 

Рис открыл последнее сообщение от Ангел, отстучал: «Не надо стрелять. Я поднимаюсь» — и, бросив взгляд на прозрачного Джека, направил шаттл обратно к станции. 

========== 13. ==========

Ох, Рис, какой же ты мудак.

Гелиос, всегда полный жизни, сейчас выглядел вымершим; Рис шел по пустым коридорам и поминутно ежился, не слыша ни звука, кроме стрекотания электроники. Джек то вышагивал рядом, крутя головой, то начинал приставать к Рису с вопросами, а отвечать было нельзя: затылком чувствовался взгляд Ангел через вездесущие камеры. 

Она вышла его встречать, не стала дожидаться в кабинете; встала у лифта под портретами Основателей.

— Ты вернулся, — с облегчением сказала Ангел; ее пушистые ресницы слиплись от слез, глаза покраснели — а на одежде все еще была кровь. — Я не могла тебя найти, нигде не было видно. Испугалась, что что-то произошло.

«Конечно, произошло, — подумал Рис, отступая от нее на осторожный шаг, — Ты убила Джека и Нитру. А Ниша просто пошла умирать». 

— Ты ранен, — Ангел постучала по собственной щеке. — Пойдем. Там в кабинете есть лечилки, должны были остаться, я использовала не все. 

Они постояли, глядя друг на друга; так и остались, не двинувшись. 

Ангел тяжело вздохнула, зачесала волосы назад.

— Рис. Прости меня, ладно? Но если бы я сказала тебе, что хочу сделать с Джеком, ты бы не помог, а без тебя я бы не справилась. И за Нитру тоже, я правда, правда не нарочно, я любила ее не меньше тебя. Давай просто… двигаться дальше? Управлять Гиперионом. Делать Пандору пригодной для жизни. М? — она протянула руки вперед, потянулась к Рису всем телом. — Я не смогу без тебя.

Джек вклинился между ним и Ангел.

— Управлять Гиперионом! Она же понятия не имеет, как управлять такой компанией, понимаешь, кексик? Она порушит труд всей моей жизни, не только моей, но и их, — Джек потыкал пальцем в голографические портреты Основателей. Рис проследил за его движением, уставился на недовольное обрюзгшее лицо Алмы Харрен — и вспомнил и ее, и ту, красную. Они обещали ждать его, сколько потребуется. Верно. У него кое-что еще осталось; но сначала он должен закончить с Ангел.

— Тебе нужно в мое кресло, пирожок, там-то ты меня и подключишь, — зачастил Джек, заметив, что Рис отвлекся на собственные мысли. — Сядешь, нажмешь на кнопку слева в подлокотнике — не справа, справа наркота! — и выскочит штекер. Понял меня? Кнопка слева! 

Рис рассеянно кивнул, и Ангел немедленно приняла это за ответ на свои слова, расцвела счастливой улыбкой.

— Отлично! — она коротко подпрыгнула, пошатнулась. — Ты хочешь что-нибудь? Только скажи! Ты голодный? Наверняка голодный, когда ты ел последний раз?..

— Я хочу посидеть в кресле Джека, — ответил Рис, прерывая ее. — Он никогда никого в него не пускал, и теперь я хочу тоже.

— Конечно! — быстро согласилась Ангел. — Сиди, сколько угодно. И знаешь. Я сделаю тебя вице-президентом, и мы будем управлять Гиперионом вместе. Или хочешь, возьмешь под свое руководство биологов? Тебе всегда было это интересно. Будешь выводить что угодно и что захочешь. Хорошо? 

Неделю назад Рис бы согласился, не раздумывая; сейчас, когда все повернулось вот так, в предложении Ангел не было ни малейшего смысла. Тем не менее, он все равно снова коротко кивнул, первым зашел в лифт к кабинету. Ангел поторопилась следом. 

Они добрались до кабинета, окруженные тяжелым молчанием; Ангел изредка открывала рот, порываясь что-то сказать, и тут же его закрывала. Рис смотрел в пол — мысли в голове шевелились тяжело, неохотно, поверх вспыхивали картинки-образы и тут же гасли. 

«Все слишком быстро», — все же подумал он, когда они остановились перед воротами в бывший кабинет Джека и Ангел повела ладонью, раскрывая их. 

 

Статуй Джека уже не было, как и воды в бассейнах; когда… Как Ангел успела? 

— Их переплавят, — сказала Ангел, поймав его взгляд. — Кресло Джека я тоже собиралась выбросить, хорошо, что не успела. Если хочешь, я оставлю его для тебя, — она поймала его за запястье, остановила.

— Рис, все точно в порядке? У тебя странное лицо.

Рис нервно хохотнул, но руку вырывать не стал. Что он делает-что делает-что делает.

Он извинится перед Ангел, когда все кончится, и она должна, должна будет понять, что Рис сделал это и для нее тоже.

Ха, кажется, эту фразу он уже слышал. 

— Я просто устал, — ответил он, криво улыбаясь, и Ангел отпустила его. Махнула в сторону кресла:

— Тогда давай, делай что хотел — и пойдем отдохнем. 

Рядом с креслом Джека Рис задержался, обошел вокруг; Джек навязчиво размахивал руками, подгоняя его.

— Что ж ты тормозишь, давай скорее, садись уже! 

Помедлив — что он делает, что происходит, — Рис опустился на сидение, нашарил кружочек нужной кнопки. Позвал:

— Ангел. Подключись снова в мое ЭХО. Хочу кое-что тебе показать, я нашел это на Пандоре.

Она распахнула глаза, посмотрела на Риса доверчиво и обманчиво беззащитно. 

— Конечно. Я сделаю все, что захочешь, но больше не бросай меня, ладно? — Ангел оперлась на стол, взяла у Риса из рук коннекторы, щелкнула ими, вдевая в порты; Рис воткнул первый штекер в руку, соединяя ее с собой и с сетью, — а потом нажал на кнопку в кресле. 

— Стой, подожди, а это зачем? — напряглась Ангел, заметив выскочивший из подлокотника длинный штекер; не отвечая и не смотря ей в глаза, Рис сжал в руке твердый провод и направил штекер в порт. 

Джек затихающе захохотал у него в голове — и появился огромной голубой головой на стекле позади. 

— Привет, детишки, — прогрохотал его голос. — Угадайте, кто сейчас пожалеет о всех своих грехах? 

С лица Ангел сошли все краски; как в замедленной съемке она потянулась к коннекторам, дернулась. Повернулась к Рису.

— Что ты наделал, Рис, — спросила она негромко, неверяще, — Ты… Нет. Нет. Это же предательство.

— Да, в этом я стал просто мастером, — Рис выдернул оба штекера, из головы и руки, нервно хохотнул; вскочил с кресла, отбежал на несколько шагов, к лестнице. Ангел стояла, замерев, опустив голову вниз, — ее татуировки мерно пульсировали, набухая все ярче с каждым мгновением. 

— Ангел, детка, ты не хочешь извиниться перед папочкой? — Джек поднял руку, будто замахиваясь, Ангел не отреагировала — а потом запрокинула голову назад и оглушающе закричала.

Сияние наполняло ее всю, прорывалось сквозь глаза; Ангел широко распахнула рот, крича, и изнутри засветилась тоже. Рис спрятался за хлипкой защитой стола, закрыл глаза и уши, съежился.

— Зря ты сделал это сейчас! — крикнула Ангел. — Я все еще полна эридия, и я вас… обоих… 

Она затряслась, коротко согнулась; Джек на экранах бестолково метался, похоже, не совсем понимая, что ему стоит сделать.

Наверное, Рис зря уничтожил тот ошейник.

— Сделай что-нибудь! — крикнул Рис, а Джек на экранах пошел крупными помехами, на секунду пропал; проорал в ответ: «Я пытаюсь! Я уже в ее голове!» и снова пропал.

Ангел вцепилась пальцами в волосы, заскребла ногтями по портам-пластинам, тонко взвыла; и резко замолчала. Распрямилась.

Неужели у Джека получилось? 

Лицо Ангел исказилось; глядя в никуда, она прорычала чужим голосом: низким, потусторонним, страшным:

— Ты правда думал, что можешь взять меня под контроль? Меня? Ты, жалкий набор чисел! 

Пол под Рисом затрясся, наклонился, стол проехал вбок, замер у лестницы, зависнув над ступенями. Лампы замигали красным; Голос Гелиоса, надоевшая Рису до тошноты, но все-таки заработавшая его стараниями, спокойно, неторопливо проговорила: 

— Силовое ядро нестабильно. Есть риск схождения с орбиты. Пожалуйста, приготовьтесь к эвакуации или немедленной смерти через…

Изображение Джека быстро мигало на экранах, Джек что-то беззвучно орал; Ангел молчала, не отнимая рук от головы. Ее татуировки сияли так, что было больно глазам, — а Рис просто сидел на полу, не двигаясь, и смотрел.

 

Все кончилось меньше чем за минуту. Джек последний раз распахнул рот, зажмурился — и рассыпался на мелкие пиксели. Стеклянные экраны лопнули изнутри, ломко зашуршали. Все затихло. Красный свет тревоги, мигнув еще пару раз, сменился привычным белым; станция стабилизировалась. 

— Эвакуация отменена, — ласково сообщила Голос. — Теперь, пожалуйста, возвращайтесь на свои рабочие места. 

Рис взглянул на Ангел; она расцарапала себя до крови, и из-под портов теперь текла тонкая красная струйка. 

— Ангел? — позвал Рис, не шевелясь. — Джек? 

— Мертв, — ответила Ангел негромко, тем же глубоким потусторонним тоном. — Дважды отцеубийца. Я бы не отказалась от третьего раза — для ровного счета. 

Она двинулась вперед, неуверенно, пошатываясь; нагнулась, скрылась за столом, выдвинула ящик, судя по звуку.

Подошла к Рису.

Рис посмотрел на нее, не вставая с пола. Ангел держала в одной руке Дожигатель, в углу рта у нее тоже блестела кровь.

— Ты разочаровал меня, Рис, — сказала она своим обычным, вернувшимся голосом, а потом подняла Дожигатель и ударила им Риса — прямо в височный порт.

 

========== 14. ==========

Сначала на Пандоре был хаос… А затем был Джек.

Рис открыл глаза, сперва не сообразил, почему он видит только наполовину; потом попытался пошевелить ЭХО-глазом и все понял. 

Глаза у него больше не было. И руки, и, судя по ощутимой пустоте в голове, порта тоже; ни одного импланта. 

Боль, раскалывающая череп, накатила волной, затянула белым все вокруг; когда рядом с ухом послышался чужой голос, Рис не сразу разобрал, что ему говорят. 

— Ты пришел в себя, — сказала Ангел. Ангел… Точно. У Джека не вышло. У Риса не вышло, и теперь Ангел навсегда останется такой — страшной и незнакомой. — Я начала беспокоиться, что ударила тебя слишком сильно. 

Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне; пошевелив опухшим языком, Рис спросил: 

— Где… Где мои импланты? 

— В них мог остаться код Джека, поэтому я их уничтожила. Не переживай, потом у тебя будут новые, еще лучше — и нормального цвета, — Ангел пошевелилась, и Рис наконец почувствовал ее легкий вес на своих коленях. Проморгавшись, он осмотрелся.

Бункер Ангел; живая рука Риса была наручником прикована к подлокотнику кресла, в котором обычно проводила свое время Ангел. Сама Ангел полулежала у него на коленях, поглаживая его по волосам, и каждое новое прикосновение посылало волны обжигающей боли в опустевший висок. 

— Не трогай меня. Больно, — простонал Рис, и Ангел замерла. Сколько-то помолчав, заворочалась, поднялась.

— Ты убила Джека, — язык двигался неохотно. — Снова. 

Ангел хмыкнула в ответ.

— Не снова. Это все равно был не Джек, ты понимаешь? — она прошлась перед ним, вернулась. — Просто копия, созданная на основе самых ярких черт его личности и внешности, ты должен был заметить, что он даже общался по-другому. Глупо было думать, что программа сможет мне что-то сделать.

Наручник был затянут слишком крепко, и сейчас запястье пульсировало от недостатка крови; в ушах бухало. Смотреть на Ангел не хотелось. 

Ангел присела на пустой подлокотник, положила голову Рису на плечо.

— Ты не виноват, — негромко сказала она. — Я знаю. Ты не избавился от влияния Джека, подчинился в очередной раз, как всегда, я не виню тебя, правда. Но все-таки ты собирался предать меня, да, Рис? Хотел снова закрыть тут.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы было как раньше, — простонал Рис. — Чтобы ты стала прежней. 

— Джек воспитал из тебя такого же эгоиста, как он сам, — Ангел поцокала языком. — «Как раньше». Знаешь, я могу это устроить.

Она потерлась щекой о его плечо, положила ладонь поверх его.

— Джек говорил: «нельзя повернуться ко мне спиной и не получить при этом пулю в затылок», но я — не Джек. Ты мой единственный и любимый друг, и поэтому я просто сделаю, чтобы такого больше никогда не повторилось. Ты останешься здесь, в этом бункере, до тех пор, пока говно Джека не выветрится из твоей головы. 

Рис с трудом понимал, что она говорит. 

— Я понимаю, тебе будет нелегко. Но я жила так большую часть своей жизни, значит, сможешь и ты, — Ангел снова погладила его по волосам, игнорируя болезненное шипение. — Я буду прилетать к тебе, как ты ко мне. Будем играть в Бункеры и Драконы, как мы делали в детстве. Помнишь? Ты вечно поддавался, чтобы меня порадовать. 

Рис помнил. Ангел страшно сердилась всякий раз, когда проигрывала, а когда Рис уступал ей победу — радостно вскакивала и бегала кругами по бункеру, и Нитра мчалась вслед за ней, потешно прищелкивая пастью. 

— Не переживай. Здесь безопасно. Здесь есть все, что может понадобиться — и нет никого, кто причинит тебе вред.

Хохочущее рыдание собралось комком в горле; Рис вытолкнул его из себя, откашлялся сухим смехом. Что она такое говорит, господи, Рис и правда ее совсем не знает.

— Ты говоришь совсем как Джек, — сказал он, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в сумасшедшей улыбке. — Слово в слово.

От удара в голове загудело; Рис склонил голову, прижал пылающую щеку к плечу. 

— Никогда больше не желаю слышать от тебя подобного, — Ангел отступила от кресла, сжимая кулаки. — Ты — мой друг, но даже для тебя у меня есть предел терпения, и, поверь, своими действиями ты практически его исчерпал. 

Она постояла перед ним, тяжело дыша; потом вся как-то обмякла, обхватила себя руками.

— Не заставляй меня делать с тобой такие вещи, — она закусила губу, отвернулась в сторону. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня возненавидел.

— Едва ли я смогу, что бы ты не сделала, — честно признался Рис — не столько ей, сколько себе. 

Как не смог возненавидеть Джека, даже когда узнал всю правду. Как не сможет возненавидеть Ангел, даже если та действительно начнет стрелять лазером по городам. 

Они оба были — и уже навсегда останутся — его единственной семьей. 

Ангел улыбнулась. Поцеловала его в лоб, на коже остался липкий и легкий след ее блеска для губ; Рис зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, Ангел уже стояла у дверей.

— Я выпущу тебя отсюда, обещаю. Когда-нибудь. 

Наручник расстегнулся, как только за Ангел сомкнулись двери бункера; Рис сполз на пол, свернулся калачиком — и громко, безутешно взвыл.

***

Рис полулежал в кресле, положив голову на спинку и бессмысленно глядя перед собой; он считал про себя, раз за разом сбивался и начинал сначала, иногда гадая, сколько часов? дней? прошло с тех пор, как он оказался в бункере, и путался в расчетах. За временем здесь было невозможно следить. Свет гас и зажигался по какому-то своему, неведомому Рису принципу; иногда зажигался, когда Рис спал, иногда просто мигал с промежутком в полчаса. 

Кресло Ангел раскладывалось, чтобы на нем можно было спать; за панелью рядом была маленькая спальня, с нормальной кроватью, все еще заправленная постельным бельем Ангел с единорогами — и с лежанкой Нитры в углу. Рис туда не ходил. 

Ангел не звонила и не появлялась. 

— Знаешь, это нечестно, — говорил Рис, уставившись в одну из камер; он даже не знал, смотрит ли Ангел записи. — У тебя был доступ ко всей ЭХО-сети. У меня даже книг нет. Ладно, ты из столовых приборов одни ложки оставила — хотя если ты помнишь ту любимую историю Джека, ложки тоже опасны, — но в самом деле, не боишься же ты всерьез, что я кинусь на тебя с книгой в руке. Ангел. Ответь мне что-нибудь. 

В бункере продолжала стоять сводящая с ума тишина; и Рис, возможно, начал понимать Ангел чуть больше. Расти здесь, в окружении только слоев металла — немудрено, что Ангел сорвало крышу, как только она выбралась. 

Он так, так перед ней виноват.

 

Снаружи послышался шум; не такой, какой должен издавать садящийся шаттл, а значит, это была не Ангел. Снова бандиты? Они время от времени пытались прорваться внутрь, полагая, верно, что в бункере сокровища или оружие, но каждый раз отступали, пошумев с полчаса — насколько мог судить Рис с подсчетами исключительно в уме.

Сквозь главную дверь бункера прошло что-то красное, острое. Помедлив пару секунд, с натугой двинулось вверх, вбок, вниз, оставляя за собой яркую полосу; Рис наблюдал со сдержанным интересом и пошевелился только когда прорезанная дверь бункера ввалилась внутрь — и в проеме показались те самые Искатели, которых так настойчиво пытался убить Джек. 

— Ух ты, — сказал Рис, приподнимаясь на локте. — Вы настоящие или меня глючит? 

Звуковые галлюцинации у него уже были — смех Джека и Ангел, прищелкивание Нитры, — почему бы им не спрогрессировать. 

Искателей было шестеро, и да, те самые, которыми командовала Ангел; Рис попытался вспомнить их имена и претерпел неудачу. 

— Мы, вроде как, ожидали увидеть здесь что-то другое? — спросила сирена с пп-Маливан в руках; Рис слегка отодвинулся, вжимаясь в спинку. — Эй, ты. Да, ты, без руки. Здесь должен быть ИИ, оставшийся от Джека. 

Рис оглядел их всех, соображая. 

— ИИ?.. — переспросил он. — А. Ну да. 

Он, всегда знавший Ангел исключительно как человека, совсем забыл, что остальным она представлялась искусственным интеллектом, и Искателям тоже; точно. Не зная всей истории, нельзя было соотнести смерть Красавчика Джека, появление Красавицы Джилл — и Ангел. Наверное, Ангел начала свое городоуничтожающее шествие, и Искатели решили обратиться за помощью к ИИ, который их сопровождал. 

Рис хохотнул, развел рукой.

— Простите, ребята, тут только я. Ангел нет.

Сквозь дыру в стене в лицо дохнуло горячим Пандорским воздухом; Рис зажмурился, наслаждаясь — едва ли он когда-то был так рад запаху Пандоры, — и приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на подошедшую к нему рыжую девушку с совершенно шикарной механической рукой. 

— Крутой протез, — похвалил Рис; дыра в стене никак не наталкивала пустую голову на самую очевидную мысль. 

— Где Ангел? — негромко спросила рыжая. Рис лениво пожал плечом, нашарил под собой обломок засохшего печенья, швырнул его в микрофон. 

— Ангел! К тебе гости. 

Нет ответа. 

— Ну вот, — Рис завозился на своем кресле, порадовался, что пристойно одет. Заглянул рыжей за плечо, и только когда он увидел в проеме тускло поскверкивающую на солнце машину, в голове наконец щелкнуло, быстро, внезапно, больно; моргнул, посмотрел на Искателей прояснившимся взглядом. — Ох. Погодите, погодите, я… — он схватился за голову, потом замахал ладонью, заставляя себя соображать быстрее. — Так. Давайте я вам все расскажу — как только мы выйдем из этого бункера, тут все равно нет ничего, кроме стен, и то одна теперь дырявая. 

Рис встал с кресла, приподнялся на носках, шипя от боли в ногах; под молчаливыми взглядами Искателей прошел к дыре, стал у нее, не переступая пока порог.

Ангел появилась на экранах, когда он поднял ногу. Разъяренная, с наэлектризовавшимися волосами, ореолом поднявшимися вокруг головы. 

— Даже не думай! — динамики бахнули так, что бункер практически качнулся. — Даже не смей выходить оттуда! Я узнаю, где ты, и ты пожалеешь, клянусь, я!..

Рис похлопал себя по пустому плечу — без имплантов не отследить.

— Не узнаешь, — он улыбнулся ей широко и дерзко, а потом повернулся к Искателям.

— Я все расскажу снаружи. После этого не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, одолжить мне машину? И карту. Если это не слишком нагло — но мне правда, правда очень надо.

Одно дело у Риса все-таки ведь осталось. А потом будь что будет.

 

========== 15. ==========

{…} {…} {…}

Рис бросил машину в пустыне, когда в ней кончилось топливо; удивительно неудобно оказалось крутить руль только одной рукой. Шел, крутя карту и ориентируясь на бледную тень Элписа: луна становилась ярче, вокруг — темнее, и время от времени Рис слышал заинтересованное стрекотание варкидов. 

Если не доберется вовремя, его сожрут так же, как маму; вот Ангел посмеется. 

Иногда приходилось останавливаться, откладывать карту и сидеть, закрыв глаза руками; из-за слишком широких пространств, совершенно неоглядных после бункера, паника поднимала голову и радостно вгрызалась изнутри. Рис терпел, дышал на три выдоха, потом вставал и снова шел.

Серебряный город выскочил из-за барханов, когда стало совсем темно. Рис потоптался в полумраке под большой аркой, осторожно поглядел, рассматривая камеры. Камеры висели окулярами вниз. Рис потрогал ближайшую, и, удостоверившись, что тока нет, двинулся вперед. 

Дверь и сканер нашлись в том же месте, где и в прошлый раз; когда Рис оказался в небольшой комнатке — штекер все так же висел на стене, с проводом, связанным в узел — ему необъяснимо стало спокойнее. В Гиперионе у него не осталось ничего своего — а здесь, в этом бункере, все принадлежало Атласу, и значит, по праву рождения и Рису тоже. 

Сейчас Рис был в безопасности, без риска быть сожранным Пандорской флорой и фауной, и на первое место выплыла самая главная проблема: без порта он не мог подключиться.

Он даже не подумал об этом, когда, захлебываясь и торопясь, закончил для Искателей историю и заскочил в выделенную ему машину. Рис наврал им с три короба, запутал выдуманными дополнениями; теперь было даже интересно, кому они поверили — ему или Ангел, которая так и продолжала кричать с экранов, когда он вдавил педаль вниз. Искатели точно поговорили и с ней. Не ищут ли теперь Риса по всей Пандоре и эти шестеро психопатов-убийц?..

А, какое уже дело. 

Рис прошелся мимо столов, надолго уселся над отпечатком ботинок Джека — просто пялился, не думая ни о чем, — потом стер их ногой и пошел дальше, выдвигая все попадающиеся на глаза ящики. 

Он нашел старый паяльник, десяток чипов разной степени ветхости и погнутые тонкие пластины; высыпал их на стол и замер, раскладывая чипы в ровную линию. 

У него должно было хватить знаний, чтобы собрать из этого металлолома переходник; втыкать в голову, правда, придется без обезболивания. Ирму, кибермедика, которая занималась установкой и профилактикой всей механики Риса, удар бы хватил, если бы она увидела это все. «Без подготовки, без проверки на компьютере, самостоятельной сборки; я зачем после операций вдалбливала тебе основы кибермедицины, чтобы ты в один момент обнулил себе мозги?» — ее недовольный голос практически звучал в голове.

Рис усмехнулся, отложил в сторону самый покоцанный чип, поискал глазами отверстие для паяльника. 

Нервно рассмеялся, зачесал волосы со лба. 

Ладно, чего у него в голове только не бывало. Как-нибудь переживет самопальный порт, — и Рис, коротко зажмурившись, пошел включать паяльник. 

 

Под конец работы руку судорогой свело в клешню. Рис шипел, пытаясь разжать собственные пальцы: когда он потянул особенно яростно, безымянный очень четко и очень больно хрустнул, но не сломался — спасибо еще раз тете Ирме и ее жидкому металлу в костях.

Паяльник выкатился из кулака, пустил струю дыма, уткнувшись в рубашку Риса; зачинающийся пожар удалось потушить, и Рис покрутил перед собой получившийся порт. 

Криво спаянный — одной рукой особо ровно ничего не сделаешь — с вогнутыми краями и торчащей проволокой, которая зажарит кусок его мозгов, если Рис собрал порт неправильно. 

— Прости меня, тетя Ирма, если все твои объяснения пропали даром, — нервно пробормотал Рис. Сжав порт двумя пальцами, выпрямил вогнутую часть; как только отпустил, впадинка появилась снова. Потрогал конец проволоки — острый, плохо зашкуренный. Вздохнул в очередной раз и встал к штекеру.

 

Сначала Рис соединил порт и штекер; хотел уже вводить порт в голову, но передумал и сперва подтащил к стене стул. Уселся, минут пять смотрел на проволоку — ее же втыкать прямо в мозг, а настолько ли ему это все надо, — и все-таки решился. 

Посчитал до десяти и обратно, — и на ноль, закусив щеку и преодолевая сопротивление, толкнул порт внутрь. 

Рот сразу наполнился кровью, Рис сглотнул, подавился, заорал и закашлялся сквозь зубы; ослепляющая, но знакомая боль и отсутствие запаха паленой проводки были неплохим признаком, что он все сделал правильно. 

— …одственники, — затихающе шелестнуло, и красная голограмма — уже нет сомнений, что Ольда Айронс, и да, они родственники, Рис должен быть ее правнуком, — выпрямилась, потрогала свои прозрачные руки. Посмотрела на Риса, ойкнула:

— Ничего себе! Выглядишь ужасно, юноша. У тебя, — она постучала себя по подбородку, — кровь.

— Прокусил, — невнятно ответил Рис; стараясь не шевелить головой, поелозил по стулу, устраиваясь удобнее. — Здрасьте. 

— Приве-ет, — ласково отозвалась Ольда. — Ты все-таки смог сюда добраться один. Много времени прошло? 

Рис отрицательно промычал. 

— Тогда не буду спрашивать, что произошло, ты явно много пережил, чтобы снова попасть к нам, — Ольда присела в воздухе, как на стул, положила одну длинную тонкую ногу на другую. — Так что не будем об этом. Лучше скажи-ка, милый, какие у тебя планы будут после того, как мы поговорим? Тебе есть, куда идти? 

Рис хохотнул, осекся, придержал пальцами чуть не вылетевший от движения порт. Конечно, конечно есть, куда; прямиком к Ангел, в место похуже бункера, или ещё лучше — под обстрел по городам, например. 

— Вот не сказал бы.

Ольда обрадованно хлопнула в ладоши; сзади нее наконец собралась из пикселей и Алма Харрен, с тем же недовольным лицом, как на корпоративном фото, разве что помоложе. Молча сложила руки на груди.

— Это же замечательно! Дай мне минутку — я посмотрю по архивам, что там с нашей компанией, не успела в прошлый раз… — веселость в голосе Ольды уже к концу фразы сошла на нет. Она помолчала, двигая руками в воздухе перед собой, как будто что-то скроллила, и снова посмотрела на Риса — серьезно и очень печально:

— Так Атласа больше нет. 

— Это… длинная история, — осторожно ответил Рис, поморщился — рука у порта начала затекать.

— Бог ты мой, — Ольда поднялась в воздухе, быстро прошлась вперед-назад, игнорируя столы и прочие предметы. — Квилл был таким многообещающим ребенком, как можно было настолько лихо разрушить компанию таких размеров! — она остановилась, беззвучно топнула и проговорила, явно пародируя: 

— Ах, «Управлять Атласом — так тяжело, я не хочу, я хочу спокойно жить со своей семьей и чтобы нас никто не трогал!», подумать только, и все на камеры, все официально! Как будто он был единственный такой особенный, кто хотел жизни поспокойнее! 

Тяжело раздувая ноздри, Ольда обхватила себя руками и снова села в воздухе.

— Хотя черт с ним, в семье не без, как было давно сказано. Все это не в первый раз и поправимо, — задумчиво протянула она. — И можно было бы просто дать тебе доступ ко всему, ты бы смог сам восстановить компанию, я не сомневаюсь, ты явно похож на меня больше, чем твой отец… Но мы, пожалуй, пойдем более интересным путем. 

Рис смотрел на нее, распахнув глаза. «Интересным путем».

Прямо-таки любопытно, чем жизнь огорошит его на этот раз. 

— Ольда, он же еще совсем мальчишка, — недовольно сказала Алма, и Рис поежился под ее взглядом. — Не знаю, что там у тебя за секрет, но приберегла бы ты его для более подходящего момента.

Ольда подняла вверх палец, покачала им.

— Это уже мне решать, моя дорогая, — злость у нее из голоса пропала, снова сменилась лаской. Она наклонилась к Рису, подмигнула, шепнула, прикрыв рот ладонью: — Не обращай внимания на нее, тяжелый характер.

Алма сзади цокнула языком; Ольда улыбнулась. 

— Да опусти ты руку, юноша, не вылетит твой порт, — когда Рис подчинился, Ольда потянулась, поменяла положение и опустила голову на скрещенные ладони. — Значит так, мой хороший. Я расскажу тебе сейчас кое-что, что поможет поправить всю твою жизнь — я наскоро проглядела доступную информацию и должна сказать, что сочувствую так сильно, как только способны мои системы, — но взамен ты мне кое-что пообещаешь. 

— А если нет? — из чистого любопытства и немного из вредности поинтересовался Рис; Ольда очаровательно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Тогда ты отсюда не выйдешь, и династия Айронс, и компания Атлас, и твоя жизнь — все канет в небытие. 

В самом деле, неужели он ожидал другого ответа.

— Что же вы все постоянно пытаетесь меня запереть в разных местах, — буркнул Рис; серьезно, может ему наконец перестанут угрожать все его знакомые? — Я вас слушаю. У меня, знаете, не слишком много вариантов. 

— Умница! — Ольда одобрительно взмахнула ладонями. — Так, как бы начать. О Хранилищах ты, конечно, знаешь? — дождавшись осторожного кивка, она продолжила: 

— Отлично. О Хранилище речь и пойдет. Два Хранилища, как я вижу, уже открыты, но все не те, нам повезло. На Пандоре есть еще одно, первыми его следы нашли Даль, но я узнала об этом раньше, потому что шпионы моего мужа, — Алма недовольно фыркнула, Ольда быстро посмотрела на нее, будто смутилась и продолжила: 

— …шпионы моего мужа донесли нам информацию до того, как она попала к верхушке Даль, и мы немедленно приступили к выяснению подробностей. Честно, в главных целях Атласа никогда не стоял поиск Хранилищ, слишком неравноценны траты и прибыль, но в этот раз я решила рискнуть ради спрятанного в Хранилище Сокровища, да и мой муж…

Алма снова фыркнула, и Ольда взвилась, вскочила, оборачиваясь: 

— Да перестань! Я сто раз при жизни пожалела, что выбрала его, а не тебя, может ты наконец перестанешь мне припоминать? 

Алма притопнула ногой, откинула со лба завиток; тот немедленно упал обратно.

— Не перестану. Ты тогда сказала: «Мне нужен брак для продолжения династии». Как будто у нас не могло быть детей. Как будто у Гарольда Тэсситера было не две матери. Как будто это из-за этого он перестал быть наследником Гипериона и Лоуренса! 

— Знаю я, знаю! — нервно и быстро отмахнулась Ольда. — Но я была молода, и ты помнишь, как на этих браках был помешан мой отец, — она несколько раз укусила себя за костяшку пальца, — Так вот, ты сбила меня. Шпионы в Даль донесли о Сокровище Хранилища, и я сразу начала разработку проекта Гортис, но оно затянулось, денег мы туда угрохали — даже не представляешь. Но я бы все исправила, все бы начала заново, и мы были бы счастливы. Уж прости, что старость убила меня раньше, чем я закончила. 

В зале повисла тишина, тяжелая, едкая; спустя бесконечно долгое молчание Алма вздохнула.

— Ты как всегда. Зачем до самой смерти молчала? Могла бы рассказать мне раньше, мы ссорились бы меньше. Не бери в голову. Мы и так счастливы — и будем вместе, пока наши коды не сотрут. 

— Это все чертовски трогательно, но… Что за проект Гортис? — осторожно напомнил о своем существовании Рис. — Сокровище? 

— Сокровище, — подтвердила Ольда. — В Хранилище Путника спрятано не только оружие и не только чудовище — там находится один из артефактов эридианцев. Понятия не имею, как он выглядит, зато знаю, что делает: меняет прошлое, как захочется тому, кто первым к нему прикоснется. Я собиралась исправить свою главную — Алма, слышишь? — главную ошибку и пожелать, чтобы я в двадцать пять выбрала не своего мужа, а Алму. Кстати, сейчас подумала — если бы у меня получилось, Гиперион бы просто сожрали в последнюю войну корпораций, и у Атласа нормальными соперниками остались бы одни Даль. А проект Гортис… Он был создан, чтобы облегчить открытие Хранилища и сражение с заключенным там чудовищем — и как я сейчас смотрю, после моей смерти он все-таки был закончен. 

Ольда снова прошлась из угла в угол, покусывая кулак.

— Я дам тебе координаты, где спрятаны части Гортис. Придется немного помотаться, там три части в разных местах, но это того стоит. Теперь совсем к делу, — она остановилась перед Рисом, заложила руки за спину — и от нее, от невесомой беспомощной голограммы вдруг повеяло такой мощью, что Рис немедленно уверился в том, что не зря Ольду Айронс в архивных записях называли величайшей из СЕО Атласа. — Ты соберешь Гортис. Откроешь Хранилище и пожелаешь, что захочешь — но с одним условием. Раз уж Квилл счел возможным бросить компанию на произвол судьбы — пусть наследником будет не он. У нас крепкая боковая ветвь, власть перейдет к ним, я думаю, они справятся лучше. Это все, что я попрошу. Свое желание выбирай с умом. У тебя будет только одна попытка. 

Одна попытка. Изменить прошлое. 

Ох, сколько же у Риса вариантов?..

Ни одного.

Но если подумать. С чего началась его — ха — история? С того, что он проснулся в подвале Ангел. С того, что подружился с ней, — и дал Джеку возможность управлять ей, как вздумается.

Если бы Риса не было, говорила Ангел тогда, в бреду, все было бы лучше. 

Он уже бросил ее одну, снова — возможно, хоть так он сможет отплатить ей за все те годы, что она сидела в окружении слоев металла, его бедная подруга, которую он совсем, совсем не знал. 

— Я просто пожелаю, чтобы мои родители остались живы, — пробормотал Рис. — Ваше условие тоже подходит. 

Если его биологический отец больше не будет главой Атласа, Джеку не будет никакого интереса его убивать, а значит, Рис не окажется на Пандоре. 

Не проснется в домике Ангел.

Ольда довольно прищелкнула пальцами. Сказала:

— Имей в виду. Ты не вернешься в прошлое — это настоящее изменится в соответствии с желанием. Я не знаю, сохранишь ли ты память обо всем, что с тобой происходило здесь. Все может измениться, а люди, которых ты знал, могут стать совсем другими.

Из груди Риса вырвался невеселый смешок. Вот уж к подобному ему действительно не привыкать.

— Такое уже произошло. Но… у меня остается проблема, — Рис показал на отсутствующие руку и глаз, и Ольда рассмеялась.

— Это вообще не проблема. Мы же Айронсы, милый, нам вечно приходилось менять части тела на кибернетику, уж не думаешь, что у нас не было запасов в каждом бункере? — она хлопнула в ладоши, и часть левой стены отъехала в сторону, сложилась гармошкой; на выехавших полках обнаружились блестящие металлом руки, ноги, глаза и даже два отполированных черепа. — Выбирай, что понравится, аппаратура тебе их установит. 

Рис привстал, вспомнил про плохо держащийся порт; Ольда зарябила помехами и сказала, торопясь:

— Не будем затягивать, давай прощаться. Я открыла тебе доступ к координатам. Когда поставишь себе нормальный порт и руку с пристойным компьютером, сразу же получишь данные.

Помехи.

— Помни о своем обещании.

Помехи-помехи.

— Удачи тебе, Рис. 

Порт выскочил из головы; за шиворот и без того задубевшей от крови рубашки потекла струйка из виска. 

Рис встал, стер ладонью мокрое; возможно, когда он все поправит, на кровь ему смотреть больше не придется.

Он вздохнул, покрутил шеей — и направился выбирать себе новую механику.

========== 0. ==========

Расскажи мне о проекте Гортис.

На язык так и просилась какая-нибудь сомнительная острота в стиле Джека; Рис быстро огляделся в очередной раз и решил помолчать — не хотелось бы, чтобы у бандита, который упер обрез ему между ног, соскользнула рука.

— Мне кажется, это он, — с сомнением проговорил тот, сверяясь с изображением в эхо-комме. Второй, крутивший в руках шарик, из которого оцифровывался мотоцикл Риса, только хмыкнул.

— Если мы притащимся на Гелиос не с тем, мы оттуда живыми не уйдем, — продолжил первый, сдвинул густые брови — единственное, что было видно под намотанными слоями ткани, — и потыкал Риса обрезом. — Ты. Ты же «Рис, десять миллиардов за живого», да? 

Рис неопределенно промычал в ответ, отчаянно соображая.

Ангел действительно разослала его фотографию по всей Пандоре: «Живым и только живым», уж на этом спасибо; и несмотря на то, что Рис переоделся в не сильно отсвечивающие Атласовские шмотки, найденные на базе, и даже причесался по-другому, чтобы волосы падали на лицо, его все равно подсек первый же бандитский отряд — ровно через три часа после того, как Рис выехал из бункера.

Божественное везение, ничего не скажешь; и ведь сначала только на мотоцикл позарились, потом уже этот, с бровями, пристально вгляделся Рису в лицо и тут же вскинул оружие.

— Не понимаю, о ком вы, господа, — стараясь не дергаться и говорить плавно, сказал Рис. — Я всего лишь, эээ, авантюрист, такой же, как и вы. 

Бандит усилил нажим, обернулся на второго:

— Он назвал нас господами, не, ты слышал? Точно не из наших! Так только там, наверху, и говорят! 

Рис мысленно выругался. Он был больным ребенком, когда жил в бандитской деревне, это было кучу лет назад, он забыл, как с ними надо разговаривать.

Боже. Неужели эти двое сейчас действительно вызвонят Ангел и сдадут его прямо в ее светящиеся убийственным светом руки? Сейчас, когда у Риса появилась надежда все поправить, как надо?..

— Вы там сдурели? — От резкого голоса вздрогнули все трое. Рис поискал глазами источник звука, нашел закутанную в тряпье фигуру в маске психа и смутно знакомой шляпе. — Вы чем занимаетесь? 

Судя по тому, как бандиты переглянулись, человек был им незнаком. 

— А ты еще кто? 

Фигура сложила руки на груди, демонстрируя отсутствие оружия, и бандиты ощутимо расслабились. 

— Я от босса! — Голос был женский и строгий. — Они взяли того, за десять миллиардов, уже делят добычу, хотите в стороне остаться? Босс сказал: «Давай, позови моих самых надежных парней, я не могу оставить их без награды!»

— О-о-о, — восторженно протянул первый бандит, сдвинул обрез, и Рис осторожно выдохнул, отступил в сторону на шажок. — Босс заботится о нас! 

Второй ткнул его в живот.

— Фредди, не тупи. С чего бы боссу с нами делиться? Да и этот за десять миллиардов — он же вот, перед нами. 

Фигура фыркнула, подошла; выдернула эхо у бандита из руки и вытянула рядом с лицом Риса, предлагая сравнить.

— Да видно же, что разные. Вы посмотрите, на фото рука желтая, а у этого какая? 

Бандиты неуверенно оглядели Риса; сам же Рис нервно сглотнул. Ладно, с бандитами ясно, от них в крайнем случае можно было бы попытаться отстреляться, но это, это-то кто? 

— Красная. 

— Вот. Да и лица сравните, у Гиперионских мразей вечно такие рожи, будто им навоз под нос подсунули. Вообще же не похожи. Впрочем, делайте как хотите, весточку от босса вы получили. Доля от десяти миллиардов ждать не будет. 

Бандиты снова переглянулись, и первый вдруг сорвался с места, побежал в другую сторону; второй, подкинув напоследок шарик с мотоциклом на ладони, сунул его в карман — Рис проводил шарик печальным взглядом, — и последовал за первым. 

— Да-да, забирайте, считайте это подарком! — крикнул Рис им вслед и вздохнул. Надо было сообразить взять несколько таких диги-мотоциклов из бункера. 

Фигура вздохнула тоже, и Рис подпрыгнул на месте. Точно, еще же эта, непонятная! 

— Я... Ты... Простите, а вы — вы кто? — осторожно уточнил Рис, на всякий случай нашаривая пистолет в сумке: не успел достать при бандитах.

Фигура в ответ начала неловко разматывать накрученные слои ткани, потом скинула маску психа; молодая женщина, оказавшаяся под ней, вытерла вспотевший лоб, обмахнулась шляпой.

— Фух! Это оказалось немного сложнее, чем я ожидала, обычно они при одном намеке на деньги убегают. А ты же все-таки Рис, правильно? Не переживай, я не за твоей головой пришла, а на помощь. Меня зовут Фиона. Я из Линчвуда, от мисс Кадам.

Фиона?.. Рис едва не хлопнул в ладоши, осененный. Да, точно, Фиона! Воспоминание стрельнуло по мозгам: «У тебя свой воспитанник, а у меня там — моя детка, — мурлыкала Ниша, рассказывая Джеку о делах в Линчвуде, — и моя девочка-дипломатия будет потолковее твоего мальчика-программиста».

Рис так всегда обижался на это «потолковее».

— Девочка-дипломатия! — все же выпалил Рис и неловко рассмеялся, наблюдая, как Фиона краснеет. — Ниша всегда тебя так называла — девочка-дипломатия, которая умеет договариваться на Пандоре словами, а не оружием. Я, если честно, не верил, что такое правда возможно, но теперь вижу. — Он почесал затылок. — Спасибо. 

Фиона потрогала свои горящие щеки.

— Не за что. И не называй меня так, ладно? Ниша... Мисс Кадам меня этим дразнила, хотя давно обещала перестать.

«Да она так просто симпатию проявляла», — смеясь про себя, подумал Рис. Сказал:

— Знаешь, она хотела, чтобы ты стала шерифом Линчвуда после нее. Там все в порядке? 

Фиона помрачнела, посмотрела в сторону. 

— Линчвуда больше нет. Мне повезло, я успела отъехать от города, когда Луч Гелиоса оставил вместо него кучу воронок и дымящиеся трупы. Даже железную дорогу разнесло, никаких следов не осталось. 

Рис, несмотря на окружающую жару, зябко обхватил себя руками; пробормотал:

— Так она все-таки... — в поле зрения попал выроненный бандитами ЭХО, и Рис поднял его, посмотрел на уже вбитый номер; они действительно собирались вызвонить Ангел. — Я... Мне... Не слушай, пожалуйста. Мне нужно кое с кем поговорить.

Фиона хмыкнула и демонстративно отвернулась, отошла на пару шагов.  
Рис нажал на кнопку вызова, подождал; через минуту на дурном маленьком экране появилось бледное изображение.

Ангел выглядела такой измученной, что у Риса больно сжалось сердце.

— Что там у вас, — устало отозвалась она, глядя в сторону. 

— Привет, — тихо сказал Рис, и Ангел крупно вздрогнула, завертела головой, будто не веря собственным ушам; потом уставилась в экран и подскочила на стуле.

— Рис! — ахнула она. — Ты в порядке! 

Она приблизилась к объективу, взяла камеру в руки; сказала первой, торопливо и нервно:

— Слушай. Вернись ко мне. Я обещаю, я все тебе прощу. Больше никогда не попытаюсь нигде закрыть. Правда. Пожалуйста. Мы все решим вместе, все будет хорошо.

Рис ей улыбнулся. 

— Все будет еще лучше, только потерпи немного, — Ангел непонимающе моргнула, и Рис продолжил:

— Знаешь, я нашел способ, как починить наши жизни. Звучит по-дурацки, но… Мне рассказали, как одним желанием исправить прошлое. Ты говорила — если бы не было меня, Джек не смог бы сотворить с тобой это все. Я сделаю так, как ты хотела.

Она встряхнула камеру, раз, другой; крикнула:

— Я же сказала тогда, не слушай меня, я так никогда не думала! Если бы не было тебя, я была бы совсем другой, у меня не было бы того... того... за кого нужно бороться, — она всхлипнула, затряслась. Рис видел, как к ней неумолимо подкатывает истерика. — Рис, не дури! 

Он хотел бы сказать ей так много, хотел обнять, как в детстве, успокоить; но нельзя было тратить время, нельзя было позволить Ангел ему помешать. 

— Я люблю тебя, Ангел, ладно? Больше всего на свете. Ты моя семья. Я сделаю это ради тебя. 

Он чуть повернулся на песке, и в объектив камеры попала Фиона. Голос Ангел немедленно изменился; плаксивый тон пропал, сменился тяжелым, яростным.

— Ты, хренов лжец. Ты просто нашел себе новую подругу. Взамен меня, неправильной?

— Нет, Ангел, это не…

Она затряслась, завопила: 

— Ты мой друг, моя семья, ты не имеешь права быть с кем-то еще!

Ангел заколотила руками по объективу, кнопкам, экрану, что-то четко щелкнуло, и Рис, осененный дурным предчувствием, поднял взгляд на Гелиос, активировал ЭХО-глаз; в середине буквы «Н» разгоралось желтое. 

Специально ли, случайно, но Ангел собралась ударить по ним — по нему — Лучом Гелиоса. 

— Рис! — затихающе закричала Ангел. Рис отшвырнул от себя ЭХО-комм, подскочил, схватил Фиону за руку; заорал:

— Бежим! 

Ударило громко, жарко, ослепляюще. Рис и Фиона замерли на самом краю воронки, оставленной Лучом; еще бы пара сантиметров — и все. Им обоим опалило брови и ресницы; Рис потер глаза, повернулся к Фионе. Извиняющеся улыбнулся; его потряхивало. 

Ангел все же попыталась убить его; и это точно был их последний разговор, а Рис так и не сказал ей все, что хотел.

— Прости, я дурак, — сказал он Фионе, стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах. — Я не сообразил, что ЭХО-комм отслеживается.

Фиона подергала закудрявившуюся от жара прядь, посмотрела на воронку; судя по ее лицу, выжженная дыра в песке явно напомнила ей о Линчвуде. 

— Мы живы, так что все в порядке. Пойдем, мой каравэн стоит недалеко отсюда, нужно уезжать, пока снова не бахнуло. Отъедем подальше, а там поговорим. 

 

В каравэне Фиона села за руль, вдавила педаль в пол; Рис встал с ней рядом, наблюдая через стекло, как постепенно меняется ландшафт.

— Давай-ка обсудим, — предложила Фиона, когда свечерело — до этого они ехали в тяжелом молчании. — Мисс Кадам сказала… До того, как она… Ну, ты знаешь, наверное. Сказала, что ты в опасности, что тебе могут понадобиться помощники на Пандоре, и, как вижу, не соврала ни в одном слове. Так что вот она я — с техникой, каравэном и с опытом выживания на этой планете, вся к твоим услугам. У тебя есть какой-то план? Место, куда тебе нужно? 

Рис качнул головой, отвернулся — нет, нет, он не разревется прямо сейчас, это будет позорно.

Невероятно. Даже в своем состоянии, даже зная о его причастности к смерти Джека, Ниша все равно нашла время, чтобы позаботиться о нем — и послала к нему свою главную помощницу. 

Все-таки она была хорошим человеком — несмотря на всех повешенных в ее городе. 

— Итак? — уточнила Фиона, и Рис поймал ее взгляд, вызвал карту с киберпротеза. Спросил:

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы помочь мне найти Хранилище? 

Фиона посмотрела на него удивленными глазами — а потом рассмеялась, крутанула руль.

— Вот это амбиции, мне нравится. Еще спрашиваешь! Я в деле.

Рис улыбнулся ей в ответ, взглянул вверх, где в крохотной отсюда «Н» сидела оставшаяся в одиночестве Ангел. 

Он все исправит. Все исправит, и у них у всех — у Ангел, у Джека, у него самого, — все будет иначе. 

В этот раз Рис ничего не проебет.


End file.
